Stardust
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: To impress his lady love Jack vows to go over the wall and bring her back a piece of the fallen star, he just never counted on that star to be the handsome Ianto Jones. Janto
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stardust

**Pairings/Characters: **Jack/Ianto, 9th Doctor/Donna, 10th Doctor/Ross, Martha/Tosh, Mickey/Jake, some Ross/Rose, one-sided Jack/Rose, Esther, Suzie, Mary, Gwen, Owen/Rhys, John Hart/Andy, Amy, Lisa, 11th Doctor/Rory, River and others

**Summary: **To impress his lady love Jack vows to go over the wall and bring her back a piece of the fallen star, he just never counted on that star to be the handsome Ianto Jones. Their journey is filled with danger and excitement and along the way love blooms between man and star.

**Beta: **royalladyemma

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who or Stardust

**Spoilers: **The whole movie of Stardust

**Author Note: **This was one of two stories written for Reel Torchwood Round Four

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_A philosopher once asked, _

"_Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?"_

_Pointless, really,_

_Do the stars gaze back? Now _that_ is a question. But I am getting ahead of myself,_

_Our story really begins here, one hundred and fifty years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived containing a very strange inquiry. It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. _

_But he duly wrote a reply, politely explaining that the query was nonsense, and he posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy said, for the wall that ran alongside it._

_A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret._

The village know as Wall was a peaceful and beautiful village, surrounded by rolling green hills. Now the name, Wall, may seem a silly name for a village, but in truth this name fit well. The village was literally named for the giant wall that bordered the edge of their village, a wall no one was allowed to cross and everyone followed that strict rule, well, almost everyone…

John 'Doctor' Harkness was a man who craved adventure and for as far back as he could remember, he had longed to see what was on the other side of the wall.

One day, he decided that he hand wondered and dreamed for long enough; he was going to find out what lay beyond. "Well, no time like the present," John declared with a big grin on his face. Whistling cheerfully into the night as he left his small cottage at the edge of the village, he bravely and determinedly headed towards the wall.

Upon arriving at the only gap in the wall, John was greeted by the lone guard, Wilf.

"What can I do for you, John?" Wilf asked causally never looking away from his telescope.

Not saying anything, John came to stand beside Wilf and trailed his gaze up to the stars as well. "Not only do you have the easiest job in the entire village, Wilf, but you also have one of the best views. But don't you ever get cold?" John was grateful that he wore his trusty leather jacket as a cool breeze filled the night air.

Finally turning his gaze away from his beloved telescope, Wilf narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "I'm charged with guarding a portal to another world and you think that's easy? Daft bugger." Wilf shook his head.

John fought back a grin; _'portal to another world! Now I _really_ need to see what's on the other side.' _Oh, yes, his curiosity was now well and truly piqued. Aloud, John said, "I think you might have been out here in the sun too long; all that's behind that wall is an empty field." He told him with a fakedisbelief look on his face, even as his eyes sparkled with thoughts of what could be on the other side of the wall.

Wilf's eyes narrowed even further. "That is no empty field. Just because that's what our eyes _see_ it doesn't mean that there isn't a whole other world on the other side of this wall," the older man huffed indignantly. Really, of all the daft things to say! This John really took the cake.

John grinned. "Well then, there's only one way to find out for sure. I need to go over the wall."

Wilf stared at him like he was mad. "Are you asking me to just let you through?"

"Yes. Because let's be honest here, okay? It's a field. Look out there, Wilf, do _you_ see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything non-human? No, you don't, and you know why? Because it's a _field_!" Wilf only needed to doubt himself for a moment; that was just enough time for John to slip past him and through the gap.

"Hundreds of years this wall has been here. Hundreds of years this gap has been under twenty-four hour guard and for one very good reason: to keep everyone in our village safe." Wilf shook his head stubbornly. "We don't know for sure what's on the other side but it's my job to make sure nothing dangerous comes through. We keep to our side and they keep to ours. That's the way it has been for hundreds of years and now you want me to _not_ do my duty and just let you scamper through?"

There was only one possible answer to that, "Yes."

"Not going to happen. One more word of this nonsense about going through the gap and to the other side and I'll have no other choice but to bring you up to the village council." Wilf warned, his tone completely serious.

"Well I guess that sounds rather final. You've made your point, Wilf. I think it would be better if I just went home." John had never seen the guard act so seriously before and he'd known the older man for his entire life. Maybe there was something to be kept safe from after all… inside, John grinned. _'Nah! I'm still gonna find out what's not there!'_

"Glad to hear it, lad. Have a goodnight, John." Wilf was glad to see that he had gotten through to the other man.

Every now and again over the many, many years that the wall had protected them, one of the young men in their village would get the absurd notion into their minds of exploring the other side, and every single time, a dedicated gap guard like Wilf would successfully convince them otherwise. Wilf was inordinately proud that he had upheld his position; this had been his first gap challenge.

"Right, well goodnight, Wilf, and thank you." John turned away as if he was going home.

"Goodnight, John." Wilf turned back towards his telescope and that was when John made his move.

Darting past the older man, John dove through the gap with Wilf's "Stop!" echoing behind him through the dark.

'_Stop? No way in hell!' _John thought with a grin as he ran across the field.

* * *

><p>The legendary tales of what lay on the other side of the village wall were all true, every one of them. Once you passed through that gap, there was a whole other world, a world where magic was very real. It was a world right out of a fairy tale and it included, as all good stories do, wicked witches and a trapped princess.<p>

Not far from the wall, a small but beautiful blue bird sat on its perch atop the caravan that her mistress owned.

Esther had had enough when another sale failed. Disgusted by her 'fellow man', she turned around and flicked her wrist at the blue bird, watching as it turned into a regal-looking woman with a head of long red hair and wearing a royal blue dress. "I don't dwell with time-wasters, Donna, get over here and tend to this stall. I'm off to the Slaughter Prince for a pint." Esther haughtily informed Donna before stalking away.

Donna, in an act of immaturity, stuck her tongue out at Esther's retreating back. Feeling just a little better, she turned her attention to the people and creatures milling around in the square.

John, who had been wandering around the market place taking in all the amazing wonders this strange new world offered, found himself at Donna's stall. It was filled with every type of flowers imaginable, he had never before seen so many combinations of shapes and colours. Naturally, the woman manning the stall couldn't help but also gain his attention.

Donna found herself checking out the man before her while he gazed in wonder at the flowers. _'Ears are a little big but he is a hottie all right.' _With a smirk on her face she called out, "See anything you like?" and she gave him a minute twitch to her hips.

John grinned at her. "Definitely," and when Donna's smirk turned wicked, John realised what he had just said and quickly changed the topic. "I mean… what I meant was these ones, the blue ones." He quickly picked up the bouquet of blue flowers. "How much are they?" he asked.

Donna moved towards him teasingly and she began walking around him. "They might be the colour of your hair. Or they might be all of your memories before you were three," she informed him. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, "I could check if you like," she smiled with satisfaction as he shivered.

Moving away from John she plucked the flowers from his hands. "Besides, you shouldn't buy the bell-blues," and she placed a white flower in his hands. "Buy this one instead, it's a Snowdrop and it's said to bring you luck."

John looked at the white flower in his hand. "But what does it cost?" he repeated his earlier question.

Moving till their faces were only inches away Donna answered, "This one costs a kiss."

John gulped as Donna came in even closer and he readied himself to feel her lips press against his, only for the redhead to stop and curse under her breath. Just as she was about to claim payment for the snowdrop, she noticed Esther approaching and even at distance, she could tell her mistress was in a worse mood than usual. Grabbing John, Donna dragged him over to the caravan where she proceeded to push John down behind the wheel. With a hissed, "don't move!," she hurried back out to greet Esther.

People in his village didn't act so strangely, and John was curious to see what had prompted Donna's odd behaviour. Shuffling forward John spied on the interaction between the two women and even from a distance, it was easy to see by Donna and Esther's body language that it was not a pleasant conversation.

As Esther stormed off moments later, Donna returned to John's side. He saw her coming and slid back away from his spy-hole just in time. "Is she gone?" he asked innocently, popping up his head.

Donna nodded; there was a strange, far-away look in her eyes and she seemed to see him and look right through him at the same time. "Follow me," she ordered grasping John's hand and dragging him inside the caravan. _'He might be my only hope.'_

John looked around the small place and wondered how two women shared such cramped quarters. With his six-foot-two-inch height and muscular body, it was almost claustrophobic in there.

Donna watched him look around but she didn't have the time or the patience to give him the ten cent tour. "Alright here's the deal. I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?" She asked but her bravado faded and tears filled her eyes as she lifted up her dress just enough to show him the silver chain around her ankle. "It's an enchanted chain. I'll only be free when she dies." Donna explained to his confused look.

Bending down John exam the chain around her ankle for a moment, and then, reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver.

"Oi! What the hell is that thing?" Donna demanded as she yanked her ankle away; there was no way in hell he was getting anywhere _near_ her with that thing.

"It's my sonic screwdriver," John glared at her. "Now do you want my help or not?"

Donna bit her lower lip as she weighed her options; refuse his offer and spend the rest of her life as a slave, or let this odd man use his strange device on her. In the end, the off chance that she might gain her freedom was too much to pass up. Praying that her foot wasn't going to fall off, Donna pursed her lips and thrust her ankle back into his hand.

Smiling at her briefly John returned his attention to the delicately-wrought chain around Donna's ankle. For several minutes there was no sound inside the caravan, except for the hum of John's sonic screwdriver. A sound of rejoicing escaped John's lips as the chain parted and slid off to the floor, only for a cry of sorrow to immediately take its place as the chain simply re-grew. Frowning fiercely, he tried again, and then again. Finally John had no choice but to admit defeat and he looked up at her sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't free you."

Donna closed her eyes as she fought back her tears. "Thank you for trying," she whispered in a broken voice. The sensation of not having the chain against her skin, even for those few seconds, was burned into her memory, and she knew that it was as close as she'd ever get to freedom.

Climbing to his feet John pulled Donna into a hug; he couldn't imagine having his freedom ripped away at it tore at him that he couldn't help her. "If I can't liberate you, what _can_ I do for you?" He softly stroked his fingers through her flaming auburn hair.

Drawing back just enough to look him in the eyes, Donna smiled wickedly as she pulled John down into a kiss, a kiss that John eagerly returned and with interest.

Even if she couldn't gain her freedom she could at least fly tonight.

* * *

><p><em>So, the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Torchwood.<em>

_The young man returned that night to his home in that small walled village in Wales, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir…_

It was in the middle of the night and John was woken from his sleep by endless pounding of his door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled as he stumbled to the door.

The instant he opened his door sleep left John as he came face-to-face with Wilf's scowling face. In one hand the older man was holding a basket with a sleeping baby inside and in the other a letter.

"This was left at the wall for you." Wilf explained gruffly as he handed the stunned John the basket and the letter, "It says his name is Jack."

Rendered completely speechless by the revelation, John could only stare at Wilf; had the world gone mad? He had no idea how to be a father.

Nine months ago, Wilf had been angry beyond reason, left humiliated in front of the entire village. In all the many decades the wall had been manned, Wilf was the only guard to ever have someone successfully breach the gap. Not only did John go through to the other side, but he returned and absolutely refused to discuss what, if anything, he'd seen. Now, Wilf couldn't resist feeling that John was getting exactly what he deserved, and he just chuckled heartily as he left the new father and son alone to bond.

* * *

><p>The years since John ventured through the gap had passed quietly. Life in the peaceful village continued as it had for generations.<p>

With a fond smile on his age-lined face, John watched his son as Jack ran down the stairs. The young man had spent hours bathing and grooming, putting on this outfit and that, trying to look his very best and John could see now that all the effort had paid off. His son was undeniably one of the handsomest lads in the village, and the object of many admiring glances amongst the young girls.

John knew that Jack planned on going to see Rose Tyler today; after all, he had talked of nothing but that for days. With all the love of his father's heart, John hoped his son was not setting himself for a heartbreak. Rose was one of the most sought-after maidens in the village, a sweet, pretty girl, and it was easy to see why Jack had set his heart on winning hers. "Jack? Don't forget the flowers, son." John pointed to the lovely bouquet of flowers freshly gathered from the front gardens and lying in wait on the table.

Jack quickly picked them up. "Yes. I've got them. Thank you, father." With a jaunty smile and wave to his dad, Jack bounced out of the house. He was so excited to see Rose that he could hardly breathe.

_Yes, eighteen years had passed since that night Wilf had appeared at John's door, and baby Jack had grown up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. It was a tale that John Harkness kept buried in his soul; he had vowed never to tell a single living soul._

_But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is the story of how Jack Harkness became a man, which was altogether much greater challenge indeed. For to achieve manhood, Jack must win the heart of his one true love_

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Tyler house, Jack picked up a few small stones and began tossing them at the window of what he knew to be Rose's room.<p>

Inside that room Rose shared a look with her two friends, Lisa and Amy, when they heard the pebbled strike the glass. The three young women giggled excitedly before rushing to the window, all trying to sneak a peek at Rose's mystery caller. They had, in fact just been whispering and gossiping about the boys in the village, and now, as if by magic, there was one outside.

"It's him!" Rose declared in disbelief, trying to remain behind the curtain yet still see the ground below.

Lisa and Amy shared an excited look as they both asked as one, "Is it Ross?" _Everyone _in the village knew that Ross Jenkins was the clear choice to win Rose's hand. The young man was the most sought after man in the village, and he and Rose were the perfect couple.

"No, it's Jack," Rose admitted with a sad sigh. The man was handsome, she'd give him that, but he was a nobody going nowhere, not at all like Ross, who was wealthy and who could give her the life she wanted.

Lisa and Amy shared their own sad sigh, "Oh." Jack was a nice guy but he was just a poor boy and not worthy of Rose; she was clearly way out for his league, and everybody knew it except Jack. They wished he would see that fact for himself and give up his pursuit of Rose, for she would never give up her dreams of a wealthy husband.

Shushing her friends, Rose opened her window and looked down at the young man standing so hopefully before her. "Did I leave something at the shop?" she asked as she rested her arms on the ledge.

Jack shifted nervously. "No. I just thought I could bring…" The words he wanted to say, that he'd actually practiced before the mirror, were cut off by the arrival of his worst enemy.

"Jack Harkness, shop-boy-by-day, peeping-Tom- by-night. Is there no end to your charms?" Ross smirked sarcastically as he came to stand by Jack.

Rose's face lit up in a smile when she saw Ross, and the large gift he held beneath his arm, before she quickly masked it into a disapproving frown. "Ross, there is no need to be like that. Be nice to the poor boy." She affectionately scolded the man.

Ross noticed the flowers in Jack's hand and quickly snatched them away. "Ah, were these for Rose?" He taunted Jack with them before throwing them on the ground and stomping them into the dirt.

Jack stared in disbelief at the ruined mess before letting out a low angry growl, and drawing his sword, he rushed at Ross. Sadly, the other man was the best swordsman in all the village and he easily defeated Jack.

Jack quickly found himself lying flat on his back on the ground with the tip of Ross' sword pressed firmly against his neck. If Jack so much as breathed deeply, he'd be wounded. "You always were useless at fencing in school, Jack. In fact I'm having trouble remembering if there is anything you _are_ good at." Ross sneered at the defeated man beneath him, even though a big part of him didn't really want to, but Rose was watching and he needed to keep up his act. If the truth about him ever got out, well, suffice it to say that he could kiss his family, his future and his life good-bye. Besides, Jack could do a lot better than Rose.

"Ross, that's enough." Rose declared as she exited her house and pulled Ross away from Jack. She turned to Jack and offered him her hand. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Jack muttered under his breath as he glared at Ross, only to be completely taken aback by the look in the other man's eyes. Guilt, remorse, sympathy, these were things that he never expected to see.

Freeing his hand from Rose's grip, Jack sheathed his sword and dusted himself off before turning on his heel and walking away into the night. He wasn't able to leave thoughts of the couple behind him, however; his mind whirled with what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Morning came far too soon for Jack; he dragged himself and stumbled down the stairs; sleep hadn't come easy to him last night.<p>

John looked at his son from his spot at the oven. "Want some breakfast?" he turned back to his eggs.

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm really late for work." He grabbed an apple from the table, it would have to do until lunch time.

John stopped what he was doing and turned to look, _really_ look, at his son. "Are you all right, Jack?" Something didn't seem right with his boy, but John couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Jack lied through his teeth.

John shook his shoulders and turned back to his food. "Oh, I don't know. Last night, how'd it go?" He asked as casually as he could.

"Oh, really good. Really, really good." Jack continued to lie to his father. "See you later, dad." Jack waved good-bye and rushed out the door.

Sadly, John could only watch his son leave; he knew that the previous night's courting hadn't gone the way Jack had hoped, and John wished with all his heart that his son would find someone else, someone who would love only him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack Harkness smiled at the customer as he packed their bags for them. He enjoyed working at the village store; it gave him a chance to talk with the locals, because after all, he was a people person.

The store door opened and walked in Rose Tyler, and although there were a half-dozen other people in the store, including the man at the counter currently waiting for his change, Jack could see only her.

By-passing everyone in line Rose walked right up to Jack. "Hello, Jack, she greeted him.

"Rose." Jack returned her greeting, once he remembered how to speak. He was oblivious to the stares and glares of the other customers.

Rose smiled at him and began placing her order, "Pound of sugar, please. Let's see, a bag of flour, a dozen eggs."

Nodding, Jack began to get her things, completely ignoring all others in line.

"Oh, look, I'm sorry about last night. Ross was really rude." Rose pouted up at Jack, she might not have been interested in him romantically but she did enjoy his attention. "I also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please," she finished her order.

Gathering the remainder of her things, Jack took a deep breath and asked, "May I perhaps see you tonight?"

"No," and Jack's heart drooped, "but you may walk me home." Rose told him with a charming smile. His return smile was almost blinding.

"Now?" Jack asked.

Rose nodded, making sure that her blond hair flew out around her. "Yes, _now_, unless there's something more important needing your attention?" Rose pursed her lips prettily and pouted at him again.

Jack looked at Rose, a bright glowing light against the everyday villagers waiting their turn for his help and he was lost. He knew that he could and most likely would lose his job, but he was helpless against Rose's dark begging gaze. "Nothing, so yes, yes, I can."

Giggling under her breath at how easily she could manipulate men, Rose swept out of the store without a single glance at the other customers. Laden down with her packages, Jack trailed behind her, Rose Tyler's devoted love-sick puppy.

* * *

><p>Jack paced outside of his home; afraid to go inside but he'd put it off for as long as he could. He had been right; he was fired; now he just needed to work up the courage to tell his father. "Father, I lost my job. Father, I don't… I lost my job. I'm sorry." That sounded right so taking a deep breath he opened the door to their cottage and immediately came face-to-face with his father. The older man was sitting at the table clearly waiting for Jack to come home.<p>

"Father…" That was as far as he got.

"You lost your job. Yes, so I heard." Jack winced, rather than the anger he'd been expecting, his dad sounded so disappointed.

"Father, I'm so sorry. I…" Jack trailed off before angrily kicking the chair. "Maybe Sylvia Noble _was_ right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I'm not good enough for Rose." Jack sadly admitted to a fear he'd been trying so hard to hide from.

Anger filled John and he surged to his feet; he never liked Sylvia Noble and couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. "She said that! That's poppycock! Rose Tyler should be grateful to have you interested in her."

Jack shook his head, wishing he could believe what his dad was saying was true, but he was starting to think that he was chasing nothing but a dream. "You want to know how it _really _went last night?"

John nodded his head. "Yeah, I do," He was glad to see his son opening up to him the way he used to do when he was younger.

"Not good," Jack shrugged as though it wasn't that important to him. "Let's face it, dad, I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Ross." Jack pouted as he sat down on a chair. "I never will be."

Sighing deeply at his son's pain, John took his own seat. "Jack, I can tell you that every man I ever envied when I was just a boy had led an unremarkable life. But as men, they all achieved something great, usually not with goods or money but with things that are so much more important. Things like personal integrity and self-respect, pride in a job well-done, and best of all, the love of a good mate."

Jack just sat there absorbing his father words. He too thought about the men that he had admired when he was younger, that he still admired today. Men like Wilf, the wall guard, Mr Smith, his school's headmaster, and finally, the most important man in Jack's world, his father. John Harkness was respected throughout the village as a man of his word, someone who had scrimped and sacrificed to ensure that his son had lacked for nothing as a child.

"So you don't fit in with the popular crowd. Now, me? I take that as a very good omen." John told his son as he patted Jack's hand.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when he was sure his father was fast asleep, Jack sunk out of their house and headed back into town. Like the night before Jack tossed small stones at Rose's window.<p>

Rose rolled her eyes as she opened her window. "Jack, I clearly said…"

Jack cut her off at that point, "I know. You told me not to come. I have something for you though, a birthday surprise." Jack knew she couldn't resist a gift.

And Jack was right; not even five minutes later Rose was sneaking out of her house and the two quietly slipped out of town and into the empty field near the wall.

Rose watched with wide eyes as Jack laid out a mini-feast before her complete with champagne. "It's not my birthday for another week, you now." She reminded him but really didn't care; she liked the attention she was getting from Jack.

Jack just smiled at the blond and poured them each a glass of champagne.

Smiling Rose accepted her glass and admitted to the man, "I've never had champagne before."

Jack smile grew a little brighter. "Yeah, me neither." Jack was so happy that he was the one who got to have this first with Rose and not Ross that he could have danced around the blanket.

Both took a tiny sip and Rose couldn't help but exclaim, "My God! This is delicious!" and with that said she took a bigger sip.

A few moments passed with neither saying anything as they enjoyed their drink, but finally Rose could no longer stay silent; she had to ask, "How did… Well, how does a shop boy afford all this?"

Jack felt his jaw twitch with angry, he hated being called 'shop boy' he was much more than that. "I'm not a shop boy." He was barely able to keep the bite out of his voice.

Shame filled Rose as she remembered her actions earlier in the day. "God! I heard. I'm so sorry." And she was for her role in getting Jack fired; who was going to carry her stuff for her now? "What are you going to do now?"

Jack shook his head realising that she wasn't getting what he was saying. "No. I mean I'm not a shop boy. I was just working in the shop." He explained to her. "And now I'm not. Now I'm free to live my life as I wish." A smile graced his handsome face at that; he had plans that didn't include staying in Wall for all his life.

Rose looked at the feast before her and suddenly realised something important. "This must have been all your savings." She was shocked that Jack would spend this much on her.

"So? I can make more. That's the beauty of it." Jack shrugged his shoulders, trying to act like it was no big deal but knowing that his dad would freak if he found out what he had spent all his money on.

Jack looked into Rose's eyes and he knew the moment was right to confide in her. "I don't intend to stay inside the wall, Rose. There's a big world out there, and I'm gonna make my fortune." He told her, excitement lacing his voice.

Rose let out a small laugh at that. "Now you sound just like Ross. He's quite the traveler." She looked up at him from under her lashes as she coyly asked him, "Do you know he's gone all the way to London just to buy me a ring?"

Jack choked on his drink. "London? A ring? Why is he… What kind of ring?" He found himself asking despite the fact he had a pretty good idea of exactly what kind of ring Ross would go all the way to London for.

Happiness shone in Rose's eyes as she answered him, "The word is he's planning to propose to me on my birthday."

Jack couldn't wrap his head around what he was being told. "He's going to… And you're gonna say yes." He could feel his heart breaking.

Rose nodded her head. "I can't exactly say no after he's gone all the way to London." She reminded him as she drank the last of her champagne, and held out her glass for more. It was a good idea to enjoy as much of the goodies that Jack had brought for her as she could, just in case he changed his mind about sharing them with her.

Jack founded that to be a pretty stupid reason to say yes to getting married. "All the way to London? Rose, for your hand in marriage I'd cross oceans or continents!" He told her proudly.

"Really?" Rose shifted closer to Jack. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes. Rose, for your hand in marriage I would go to San Francisco and bring back your weight in gold. I would…" He climbed to his feet and waved his arms expansively. "I would go to Africa and bring back a diamond as big as your fist. Or I would go to the Arctic and I'd slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head." Jack really hoped she wouldn't choose the last he would hate to take the life of such an innocent creature.

"A polar bear's head? You're really funny, Jack." Rose's laughter filled the air. Once she got her giggles under control she took a deep breath and looked at him seriously; she could see that the time had come to set him straight. "People like you and people like me, Jack, we're just not…" Rose trailed off as she saw the heartbreak in Jack's blue eyes. "I should be going. It's really late." She began to climb to her feet.

Jack knew he had been rejected, politely but firmly, but at the same time he didn't want Rose to go just yet. "Well, hold on, then. Let's at least finish the champagne." He suggested as he offered her the bottle.

"Okay." Rose readily agreed; after all, it _was_ really good champagne.

_Had Jack know then how the stars above watched the Earth, he'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his humiliation. _

_But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at the moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Torchwood lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Jack's destiny forever._

The King of Torchwood, Harold Saxon, was once a strong man but the many long years of his life had taken a toll, and now he was nothing now but a frail man wasting away in his final hours. He looked at his three sons gathered at his bed. "Where is Rex?" he asked.

His most devious son, John Hart, stepped forward. "He's on his way, father." He informed his dying father.

Harold nodded. "Then we shall wait." His three sons shared a look that clearly said they did not want to wait for their last brother.

They didn't have to wait long as the bedroom doors were flung open to reveal a frowning dark-skinned man. "Sorry I'm late, father. I came as swiftly as I was able." Rex apologized to his father; he then turned to his three brothers. "John, Adam, Owen," he greeted them.

Harold coughed gaining the attention of his sons. "So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break in tradition. I had twelve brothers…" He was cut off by his eldest son, John.

"And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly. We know, Father. You're strong and courageous." John told him.

Rex cut in. "And cunning. Most importantly, cunning."

Harold looked at his son. "Rex."

Rex perked up. "Yes, Father?"

"Look through the window. Tell me what you see." Harold ordered.

Rex did as he was told and moved towards the open balcony doors. "I see the kingdom, Father, the whole of Torchwood."

"And?" Harold prompted.

Rex looked at him hopeful as he asked, "My kingdom?"

"Maybe. Look up." Harold ordered before sharing a look with John. Grinning fiercely, the other man moved towards his brother who was now looking up at the stars, and quite happily pushed him over the side of the balcony.

"Rex!" Three voices greeted him, all speaking at once.

Rex had no clue as to what had just happened; and he could only blink as he came face-to-face with three people he thought for certain were dead. "Eugene, Ed, Banana. You're alive! You're…" It finally dawned on him that he was dead when he went to hug Eugene and instead, passed right through him.

"Yup, that's us. Stuck like this till the new king is crowned." Banana informed him.

Rex pouted as he held up one of his new ghost hands. "I was that close." He used his fingers to indicate how close he had been.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your looks," Eugene reminded him as he pointed to his right side of his face which was completely flattened.

"Oh, please. You're not annoyed about the whole murder thing, are you? I mean that was ten years ago." Rex pointed out.

Eugene raised an eyebrow as best he could, "Yeah. Great deal of good it did you, didn't it, killing me, Rex, because now you're the king of all of Torchwood. Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you're not. You're dead!" Eugene took great joy in reminding the brother who robbed him of his life and his chance to rule.

"Donna? Donna?" Harold called out softly, looking for his only daughter.

Owen hated to see his father like this; he had been calling for Donna a lot of late. "No, father, it is me, your son, Owen."

Harold shook his head; he already knew that. "Where is your sister, Donna?" He wanted to see his daughter one last time, she was the only one of his children that he truly cared for and he wished no harm to come to her.

"Sorry, Father. No one has seen Donna for years now." Owen reminded his father softly.

"Adam." Harold turned to his son.

"What?" Adam did not like where this was going.

"Tradition dictates the throne must past to a male heir." Harold began reminding his son.

"Exactly, Father, so why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?" Adam asked gesturing to his two remaining alive brothers.

The King raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, therefore we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner." Harold removed the pocket watch that rested on his chest, the royal watch that only the King of Torchwood may wear for within it lay the royal ruby. His sons watched in awe as the watch turned from gold to silver. "Only he of royal blood can restore the watch. And the one of that does shall be the new king of Torchwood." As the King spoke these words the watch began to glow before lifting out of his hands and shooting up into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack was walking Rose home from their picnic when the blond spotted something shooting across the night sky. "Oh, Jack! A shooting star! It's so beautiful." Rose declared.

A cunning look entered Jack's blue eyes. "More beautiful than a fancy ring from London? Rose, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross the wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star." He declared with every ounce of conviction his young heart contained.

Rose looked at him like he was mad. "You can't cross the wall, Jack. Nobody crosses the wall," she reminded him. "Now you're just being silly." She didn't have time for this.

Seeing as this as his last chance to impress Rose, Jack pressed forward with his plan. "I'm not being silly. I'd do it for you. For you, Rose, I'd do anything." Jack admitted softly to her.

"My very own star." Rose breathed out softly, that would indeed be better than any ring Ross could ever give her. "It seems we have ourselves an agreement. You have exactly one week or I'm marrying Ross." Rose told Jack.

* * *

><p>Now, as it turned out, Jack and Rose were not the only ones seeking the fallen star, but these three had a very different reason.<p>

"Gwen! Suzie! Wake up. Now!" Mary shouted, her voice carrying through the run down mansion.

"What is it?" Suzie demanded as she and Gwen came down the stairs, not at all happy her sleep had been disturbed.

Mary's next few words wiped all sleep from Suzie and Gwen, "A star has fallen." Her announcement was met with twin gasps.

"Where are the Babylon candles?" Mary demanded as she began to tear apart every drawer in her search.

"You used up the last one, Mary, two hundred years ago. Do you not recall?" Gwen reminded her sister.

"Perhaps we could obtain another." Suzie spoke up.

"Perhaps we could obtain another. Has your mind become as decrepit as your face?" Gwen mocked her other sister. "You speak as if such things are freely available." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

Suzie hated it when Gwen took that tone with her. "I know, sister, I merely thought…"

Oh, Gwen knew what she was thinking, "You'd have us hunting for a Babylon candle while some other witch finds our star. Fool! There's no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, than we shall." Gwen declared before turning to Mary. "We need information."

Mary nodded and headed for the table; picking up the divination sticks she tossed then up into the air where they hovered and spun slowly. Her sisters joined her and they all clasped their hands together as they watched the magical sticks fall onto the table. Mary studied them carefully, her eyes narrowed in concentration, before for finally speaking, "If these divinations are correct, than the fallen star lies one hundred miles away."

"Four centuries we've waited for this! What hardship is a few more days?" Suzie had a gleeful look in her eyes; she wanted so much to be young again but then a thoughtful look entered her eyes. "But which of us shall go, then, to seek it and bring it back?"

A terrible grin was shared between Mary and Gwen as the blond woman headed towards the cages where they kept all their animals. Vicious growls filled the air as they grew closer and several of them snapped their jaws at them.

Smiling wickedly the three sisters opened the wolf's cage and pulled out the snarling beast. As Mary and Gwen carried the wolf over to another table, Suzie went to fetch her knife and a smile graced her lips as she trailed her fingers over the razor-sharp blade.

As Suzie approached the table Gwen and Mary each held on tightly to the wolf and with a wicked gleam in her eyes Suzie raised the knife high above her head before plunging it downward and stabbing the wolf.

Once the animal was dead all three sister reached in and pulled out whatever organ they could get their hands on.

"I have his kidney." Mary declared.

"I have his liver." Suzie boosted.

"And I have his heart." Gwen announced with a cocky smile on her face.

Suzie and Mary shared a look of disappointment at Gwen's luck. They both knew what this meant. Suzie moved towards a small chest that held their most precious gift. "You'll be needing what is left of the last star." As she spoke Suzie opened the chest and a small glow came from inside.

"There's not much left." Mary stated sadly.

Scooping up the last bit of the star in her hand Gwen calm reminded her sisters, "Soon, there'll be plenty for us all." With that said she swallowed the star, her eyes fluttering closed and she felt the magic of the star begin to work its magic on her as the vestiges of old age faded away, once again leaving a younger woman in it's place.

* * *

><p>As Jack approached the wall he was greeted by Wilf's groan of "John Harkness, not again."<p>

Jack stopped and blinked at that. "It's Jack, actually."

Wilf looked perplexed for a moment, and leaned in to take a closer look at the man before him and realised that he had been mistaken. "Oh, so it is you, Jack; well, you do look a bit like your father." He then crossed his arms and levelled a glare at the young man. "And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you? Well, you can just forget it! Go home," he ordered.

But Jack only heard one thing. "Cross the wall as well as who?" Never had he ever heard even the slightest mention of someone crossing the wall. There weren't even any legends or rumours.

Wilf realised his mistake a little too late. "No one! Nobody! Nobody crosses the wall. You know that! Everyone knows that!" Wilf quickly tried to cover his mistake but he wasn't fooling Jack for a moment.

Jack decided that it was better to just agree with Wilf, for now. "I understand," he nodded placatingly. "Nobody crosses the wall. Well, I better just head for the old homestead, then."

Wilf nodded his head but a cunning look entered his eyes as he remembered a very similar conversation a little more than eighteen years ago. "Right, then. Night, Jack."

"Good night, Wilf." Jack gave the elderly man a cheery wave.

"Give my best to your father." Wilf told him.

Jack nodded and turned on his heel as if to leave only to try and rush past Wilf. In a move that both impressed and stunned Jack, Wilf jumped up and flipped over Jack's head and with his trusty cane easily took poor Jack down with a few well-placed hits. Jack wheezed as he looked up at Wilf and then groaned as Wilf yanked him to his feet. "Off you go."

With his pride wounded Jack decided to he would try and get over the wall in the morning. Limping along, he slowly made his way home.

After a slow walk home, Jack was grateful that his father had gone to bed only to groan as the floorboards creaked behind him.

"I thought I heard you come in." John said sleepy but upon laying his eyes on Jack all sleep faded from him and he rushed down the stairs. "Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?" John asked as he examined his son, grasping Jack's chin in his hand and turning his son's head from side to side.

"No, I'm fine." Jack tried to free himself from his father's hold.

"Was it Ross again?" John demanded to know, because if it was he was going to have words with the young man's father.

"No." Jack finally managed to rip himself away from his dad's hands.

John crossed his arms and stared at his son. "Well then, what happened?"

"It was the guard. The guard at the wall, Wilf," Jack admitted quietly.

John could only stare at his son. "Wilf is about ninety-seven years old!" He stared in shock.

"Yeah, well, that's given him plenty of time to practice, then, hasn't it?" Jack growled back.

It hit John all at once exactly what his son had been planning on doing. "Why, may I ask, why were you trying to cross the wall?" He leaned nonchalantly against the wall and tried to ignore the frisson of fear that shot through his belly.

Jack crossed his arms and assumed a similar pose as his father. "I might ask you the same thing," and he cocked one eyebrow in inquiry.

A sigh escaped John's lips as he realised that it was time to come clean to his son about his unusual parentage.

Jack listened with awe as John sat them down at their worn kitchen table and finally told him the truth about his past. "I have a mother," he whispered in shock; as a child he had often wished for such a thing, but to find out for sure! "I mean, I have a mother! She could still be alive!" He felt excitement fill him to the point of giddiness.

A true smile spread across John's face as he thought of the fiery redhead who had stolen his heart. "Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so." Crooking his finger John silently ordered Jack to follow him.

Together they made their way up to the attic and Jack watched in amazement as his father revealed a panel hidden under the eaves. When John reached into the cache, Jack held his breath, waiting to see what was in there, and when his father pulled out the basket that he came in, Jack's breath left his body in a loud whoosh. Jack bent down beside his father and began to look through the items. His fingers brushed against something cool and he pulled out a small silver chain. "The chain you cut, just like you said," Jack breathed out. "And…" he muttered under his breath as he continued to search.

John felt tears coming to his eyes as he thought of the beautiful woman who captured his heart from the very moment they met.

Jack continued to look through the basket and came across a beautiful white flower cased in glass. "And the white flower. The flower she sold you for a single kiss." He trailed his finger across the glass before handing it over to his father.

"She told me it would bring me luck." John whispered as he too traced the flower, so few but precious memories coming back to him.

"Thank you for showing me this, dad," Jack whispered softly.

John had one last thing to give his son and he reached back into the panel and pulled out a white envelope. "This was also in the basket. I've never opened it. It's address to you." He handed it to his son. "I'll give you some privacy." John patted his son on the shoulder and left him alone.

With shaky hands Jack opened the only thing he had from his mother and unfolded the letter and out rolled a green candle

'_My dearest Jack, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. _

_Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that someday, somehow we will meet._

_The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me._

_I will think of you every day, for always._

_Your Mother.'_

Jack stared at the words in shock; this candle could take him to see his mother. _'Maybe there is a way that I can free her and bring her back to home with us. Dad still loves her.' _With that plan in mind Jack clutched the candle and letter in his hands and ran off to find his father.

After Jack finished outlining his plan, John rubbed his head; he thought it was a crazy plan but knowing his son that wasn't enough to stop him. "Just promise me that you will come back to me." He pleaded with his son, the fear of losing Jack to the unknown was squeezing his chest like an iron band.

"I will." Jack promised as he held up the candle. "Umm, do you have a light?" He grinned sheepishly.

Shaking his head fondly John went to fetch some matches. Once he returned and handed them to his son Jack smiled proudly at his dad. "I'll be back before you know it and with mom." He promised before lighting the candle and closing his eyes.

When Ianto Jones awoke that evening his plans had not included being knocked from the night sky by a bloody watch. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the crater he landed in and his eyes spotted something glistening in the dark. Moving towards it he picked up a silver pocket watch. _'Maybe I can use this thing for trade to get a Babylon candle.'_ he thought to himself.

A popping sound drew his attention as he pocketed the watch and turned around only to be knocked off his feet by a hard body falling onto him.

When Jack reopened his eyes he was surprised to find himself in a crater on top of a very handsome young man. The stranger beneath him was dressed in a silver suit that looked to be created out of the finest silk, and he had stormy blue eyes that were glaring up at him. Jack had the strongest urge to run his hand through those dark locks to see if his hair was as soft as it looked.

"You're not my mother." Jack snapped out all the while not moving off the young man beneath him.

The gorgeous man raised an eyebrow. "Do I _look_ like I'm your mother?" he snapped back. "Are you planning on getting off me soon?" Not that he truly minded the feeling of the man's body against his but he was getting his suit dirty.

A dark blush painted Jack's cheeks as he quickly climbed off of him. "I'm sorry. I'm Jack Harkness. Are you alright? Do you want some help?" He asked softly as he offered his hand out to the other man.

"You can help by leaving me alone." Now Ianto wasn't usually this harsh but given the night he was having so far, he was entitled to be a little snappy.

"All right, fine! I will." Jack growled turning on his heel. He didn't understand how or why the candle had brought him to this annoying man instead of his mother and then suddenly it hit him. "Oh, my God." He closed his eyes as his mother's words, _'Light the candle and think of me,' _came rushing back to him.

"I was thinking of my…. But then Rose and the star popped into… I'm an idiot." Jack muttered under his breath.

Groaning before plastering a fake smile on his face Jack turned back around to face Ianto, who was still seated, and his breath hitched for a moment as he viewed the young man in the moonlight. "This may sound strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

A sharp laugh escaped Ianto's lips. "You're funny. And you can call me Ianto Jones."

"No, really, we're in the crater. This must be where it fell." Jack bit his lower lip as he continued to look around for the star.

Ianto climbed to his feet anger filling him. "Yeah, this is where it fell. Or if you want to be really specific, up there is where this weird, bloody watch came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own business!" Ianto growled out pointed to the stars. He pointed to the spot he had landed just a short time ago. "And over there is where it landed."

Ianto then stalked over to Jack and pointed to the spot beneath their feet. "And right here, this is where it got hit by a magical flying moron!" Ianto's voice had built to a small roar by the time he was finished, and fire flashed in his eyes.

Jack blinked in amazement as his brain put two and two together. "You're the star! You're the star! Really?" he asked with excitement and Ianto nodded. "Oh, wow," he murmured under his breath and he hated what he was about to do. "I had no idea you'd be a… May I just say in advance that I _am_ sorry?"

Ianto titled his head. "Sorry about what?" His blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"For this." Jack informed him as he pulled out the silver chain that once imprisoned his mother and placed it on Ianto's wrist. He winced at the pure hurt that shone in Ianto's beautiful blue eyes and he had to actually look away before he could finish, "Now, if I am not mistaken, this means you have to come with me. See, you're going to be a birthday gift for Rose, my true love."

If Ianto thought he had been angry before it was nothing compared to the rage that coursed through him when he heard Jack's last few words. How dare this puny mortal make him a gift. "But of course! Nothing says _romance_ like the gift of a kidnapped, injured man! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He snarled at Jack, the hurt pouring off him in waves.

For one brief moment, Jack felt his heart break at the pain he was causing the young man, but then Rose's smiling face flashed before his eyes and he felt his determination return. He had promised Rose a star and she would get her star.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the Kingdom of Torchwood a secret meeting was taking place. Bishop Rhys looked at Owen with worry in his eyes. "Hurry! You should be on your way now, Owen. You must find the royal pocket watch with the ruby inside before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent king," Rhys turned to face Owen and gently brushed his hand against the Prince's cheek. "I don't doubt that Torchwood would be a better place under your rule."

Owen felt a surge of pride fill him at Rhys words, no one had ever had such faith and hope in him like this man before him. "Really?" he whispered softly as he leaned into the other man's touch.

"Well, that's fascinating, don't you think, John?" Adam's voice drifted over to them and the duo turned to see Adam and John coming out of the shadows.

A smirk spread across John's lips as he answered his brother's question, "Yes, indeed it is." His smirk only grew as Owen moved slightly in front of Rhys; everyone in the castle knew of their little romance.

"Prince Adam! Prince John! Well, since you're all here, won't you join me in a toast?" Rhys asked coming out from behind Owen.

"What a very good idea." John purred out, he was never one to turn down a drink, while Adam shrugged his shoulders; he truly didn't care on way or another but he wouldn't say no to a free drink either.

Rhys smiled as he summoned a servant to bring them four drinks, once they were in hand he made a toast to all three men, but he made sure to keep his eyes on Owen. "To the new King of Torchwood." All four of them clinked their glasses together and with the three brother's eyes locked in a staring contest they drank their wine.

A look of shock over came Adam's face the instant before he fell over dead, but Owen didn't notice. All he could see was a look of panic enter Rhys' eyes before the other man fell over dead. John's mocking laughter filled the air and with a snarl of rage, Owen lunged for his older brother.

"You! You did this! I'll kill you! You killed Rhys!" Owen howled as he tried to wrap his arms around John's neck.

Unfortunately John had always been the stronger of the brothers and he easily over-powered Owen and pinned him to the wall. "No, Owen. I think you'll find that _you_ killed your beloved Rhys by drinking from the wrong cup." John sneered at his brother with delight.

In shock Owen released John and backed away from his brother; he had always known that John was heartless, but this was too much.

Sighing, John ran a hand through his hair. "Look, when you are finished wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest that you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me and you can waste your life away mourning the loss of your lover." With a pat to his brother's shoulder, John left Owen alone to weep over the body of the only person he ever truly cared for.

* * *

><p>After dressing in her finest clothing, Gwen looked around the run-down mansion with disgust in her eyes. "How have we lived this way all these years?" she questioned as she wrinkled her nose. "In my absence, I expect you to make it fit for the Queens we are." She issued her order before once again allowing her gaze to be drawn to the mirror and her youthful appearance.<p>

Suzie and Mary rolled their eyes and sighed; they just hoped that Gwen would keep her mind on the task ahead and not waste the magic of their precious star. Of the three sisters, Gwen was the worst possible choice to send out on a quest; she was too easily distracted.

When she finally finished admiring her appearance Gwen turned to face her sisters. "When I return with our prize, all of us shall be young again. Never fear, my sisters, I will not fail." Gwen vowed and with her cloak fluttering around her she made her exit.

* * *

><p>With gritted teeth Jack glared at the stubborn man. "Don't you ever sleep?" He demanded; he was cold, hungry and tired, and still stuck in a stupid crater all because Ianto refused to move.<p>

"Not at night." Ianto cheerfully told the man from his seat. "It may have escaped your notice, genius, but that's when stars have better things to do. They're coming out, shining, that sort of thing." Ianto pointed out tensely as he swept his hand at the star-filled skies overhead.

Jack had had enough; it was time to lay down the law. "Yeah, well, it may have escaped yours, but you're not _in_ the sky anymore. Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until further notice. Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T, unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you're walking." Jack finished off with a sneer.

Scowling, Ianto climbed to his feet, wincing at the pain shooting throughout his leg, and he found it hurt so much less if he just stayed on the ground where he was, so he did. "Have you not got it into your thick head yet? I'm not walking _anywhere_!" He was a _star,_ damn it, he was not a bloody _gift_ for anyone.

"Fine!" Jack snarled as he tossed up his hands. "Sit in the crater. I've had enough of you anyways. I was going to put you back in the sky, once I'd brought you back to my Rose, but clearly, you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever."

That piqued Ianto's interest. "And just how were you planning to get me back into the sky?" There was only one way for him to get back in the sky and that was with a Babylon candle, and he doubted this boy had one.

A sly smile spread across Jack's face. "I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight," he finished off his statement by pulling out the candle his mother had left for him.

Ianto couldn't believe his eyes. "You've got a Babylon candle." Sure it was almost used up but still, it might have just enough power to get him home.

"Yeah, I got a bubbling candle." Jack stated proudly.

Ianto just shook his head as he slowly said, "A Babylon candle." Really, he was wondering how the hell Jack had gotten his hands on something so rare when he didn't even know the name of it.

Jack pouted at the other man. "That's what I said."

Ianto gave him a purely deadpan look. "You said 'bubbling'."

Jack felt his cheeks heat up as he realized his mistake. "Anyway, I _was_ going to give what's left of it to you." Jack told him as if was no big deal and began to put the candle away.

"That barely has one use left." Ianto stated the obvious.

"So be grateful that I'm not using it right now to get us both back to the wall. Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home?" Jack knew that Ianto had no other choice but to accept his offer.

"Fine!" Ianto knew that he had little choice but to accept. "Help me up," he ordered, holding out his hand to Jack.

"All right. All right. I'm coming." Jack muttered under his breath as he moved over to Ianto, and grasping the star's hand, he pulled the man to his feet. He might have used a little too much force and he accidentally hauled Ianto straight against his own body. Blue met blue and for one brief moment nothing existed but them.

Sadly that moment didn't last long as Jack opened his mouth, "We need to get going; Rose is waiting for us." Forcing himself to move away from Ianto, he turned on his heel and began stalking away.

Ianto made a face at Jack's back. It hadn't even been a whole night yet and he was already sick and tired of the name 'Rose'. _'I'll walk but at my own pace.' _He refused to be rushed and began walking at a very slow pace.

Jack turned back to check on Ianto and felt his eyebrow twitch; _'Of course I have to be stuck with the most stubborn star out there.' _Coming to a full stop he turned completely around and glared at Ianto. "You are going to have to walk quicker than that. Otherwise, I'll never get you back to Rose in a week."

Ianto levelled another glared at him. "I have already agreed to be your gift, so don't go pushing your luck. You see how fast you walk when you're the gift." With that said, Ianto stalked past Jack.

'_This is going to be along week,' _Jack thought with a sigh, but for his Rose, it was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>On a small farm near the halfway point between crater and wall, a young man's life would never be the same again.<em>

With her hands on her hips, Rhiannon Davis stared sternly at her eldest child, David, and their pet goat, Janet. "Now don't you take less than a florin for her, David! Do you understand me?" She questioned her son for the tenth time.

David nodded his head and dutifully replied, "Yes, mother."

"No dilly-dallying! And don't even think of stopping at the tavern, young man, or you'll be sorry." Rhiannon added the threat they both knew would be true if he disobeyed her.

Making the vow David tightened his gripe on Janet's leash and led her down the path away from the farm, not knowing the danger he was about to meet.

The power of the star was not to be wasted, Gwen knew that, so that meant she could not pull her carriage by magic, not until she had the star in her grasp. A cunning smile spread across her face as she spotted the young boy and his goat. "A florin for your goat, boy," she called out to him.

David came to a stop and stared at the woman before him and then at her carriage and at Janet. "She's a bit small to pull your carriage."

Gwen stared at the goat before turning her gaze onto David. "You're quite right." Before David could blink he was hit with a spell and Gwen smiled at the two animals standing where, only seconds before, had stood a boy and a single goat. "That's much better."

Back at the Davis farm, Rhiannon stood out on the porch, worry clearly written on her face as she called out, "David!" hoping that her son would respond, but it was a call that would go unanswered.

Gwen travelled in style of a few hours until her stomach began to rumble. Her eyes caught sight of a distant campfire, and after pulling over to the side of the road, she decided to head over to the camp on foot. A snap of her fingers, and simple spell kept the two goats hidden from sight.

Esther was enjoying the crackling fire as she warmed her hands while waiting for her food to cook. A twig snapping in the shadows had her gaze shooting up. "Who goes there?" she demanded as a dark figure moved towards her. "What do you want from me, a poor innocent flower...?"

Gwen entered the clearing and rolled her eyes at the dramatic woman. "Oh, do shut up. I know what you are and I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong that I mean you no harm this day. I only wish to share your meal." Gwen explained with both her hands in the air.

"Well, one can never be too careful. Sit down." Esther knew she was safe from harm due to Gwen's vow. Once Gwen was seated and had a drink in her hand, Esther, ever the polite hostess, asked, "Anything else?"

Gwen smiled at the woman. "Nope." She then took a sip of her drink.

Esther pointed to the animal cooking on the fire. "What's it to be, heads or tails?" She asked.

"Heads." Gwen answered while licking her lips.

No more words were spoken as Esther and Gwen enjoyed their meal. When only bones remained and Gwen was on her second cup, Esther let an innocent smile spread across her face. "So, stranger, where are you heading off to on this fine day?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and answered easily, "I seek a fallen star. He fell not too far from here. And when I find him, I shall take my great knife and cut out his heart while he still lives. And the glory of our youth shall be restored."

Delight filled Esther eyes. "A fallen star? That's the best news I've heard in ages. I could do with losing a few years myself." She just needed to know where the star was. "So whereabouts did you…" She never got to finish as a look of rage over took Gwen's face.

"Limbus grass!" Gwen roared as she tossed the cup to the ground. "You dare to steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass?" By now Gwen was on her feet, her magic crackling through the night air. "Do you have any idea what a big mistake you made, Esther?"

A gasp of fear escaped Esther's lips; she had never given her name. "How do you know my… Who are you?"

"Take another look." Gwen ordered.

Upon looking with her magic Esther eyes widened in shock and fear and she fell to her knees, bowing to the woman before her. "I shall not seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear." Esther knew the power of the Dark Sisters and not even a _star_ was worth facing one of them.

A devious smirk came over Gwen's face. "Seek all you wish. You shall not see the star, touch it, smell it or hear it. You will not perceive him even if he stands before you." Gwen's voice wove the spell. "Pray you never met me again, Esther." That was Gwen's parting remark before she took her leave of the trembling Esther and thoughtful-looking blue bird.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Jack had being walking for hours; the sun was out in full and they had yet to be getting anywhere, and a certain star had had enough. "So let me get this straight, you think you know we're going the right way because and I quote, 'I just do.'" The tone of absolute disbelief in Ianto's voice made it very clear that he knew they were lost.<p>

But Jack would not let Ianto get him do. "I do, though, I don't know why. Maybe it's my love for Rose guiding me home." A goofy love-struck smile spread across Jack's face.

"Oh, please, spare me." Ianto muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Ifan, whether you like it or not…" Jack was cut off by an angry star.

"_Ianto!_ My name is Ianto." He snapped at the man; really was it so hard to remember the name of the star you held as a prisoner.

Jack felt bad forgetting the other man's name but for some reason he found Ianto really hot when he was angry.

"Would you please slow down?" Ianto finally had to ask. Jack had being walking in an almost run from the start and it was begin to get to him.

Jack's blue eyes softened as he took in Ianto's tired face. "Yes, of course." He slowed his pace down. "Look, we're going north, the wall is north and if you look up in the sky, even during the day, you can see the… "Jack trailed off as the star he was looking for was nowhere in sight. "The evening star. That's so weird." He couldn't understand where the star went.

Ianto let out a stream of steady laughter; oh this was too much. "That's funny. Hilarious, really. My sides are splitting." Jack had them following a star that no longer sat in the sky.

Jack pouted. "No, I'm being…" Suddenly it hit Jack and he was sure his jaw was on the ground. "Wait that… That was you! Really?" He couldn't believe his luck. He had gotten Rose the evening star; this was sure to win her heart.

Once again Ianto rolled his eyes before deciding that he was too tired to move another inch and he sat down beneath a nice shady tree.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded the moment he saw Ianto sitting in the grass, head resting against the tree.

Ianto cracked one eye open and peered at Jack with intense irritation. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting down. I'm tired." Ianto was not used to being awake during the day, he wanted to sleep, damn it!

"Please don't do this again." Jack knew he was close to pleading but he couldn't help it. "We agreed we'd stop off at the next village to eat and rest." Jack reminded the star.

"Come on, Jack. It's midday. I never stay up this late! Just, please, let me sleep!" Ianto knew he was begging by now but he truly didn't care.

The pleading look in Ianto's eyes undid Jack. "Okay, you… Well, then I'll…You sleep. I'll go get something to eat." Jack finally managed to get out.

A smile spread across Ianto's face, he was pleased that Jack finally gained some sense, only to blink as Jack walked around the tree several times. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Jack didn't answer until his third walk around. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making sure you don't run away." Jack told him with a smile as he tied two links of the silver chain together.

Ianto was fuming as Jack happily walked away.

* * *

><p>John Hart was staring out at the coast as his loyal servant, Andy, came up and informed him, "Your Highness, the soothsayer, as you requested."<p>

John gave Andy one long lingering look, he knew who would be warming his bed for the rest of this journey. But pleasure would have to wait; he had business to attend to first.

Bilis managed to keep the nervous look off his face as Prince John approached him. "South, you said," John began the conversation on a fairly cordial note, "and so south we went, yet still no stone. Do you propose that we start swimming?" John asked, sarcasm now lacing his every word.

"Sire, I've merely relayed to you what the runes have told me," Bilis explained. "I can do no more."

John wasn't convinced. "Well, consult them again." John ordered until a thought hit him. "Wait." He moved in closer. "Before we seek the stone, I have another question." John would find out if Bilis was telling him the truth or not.

"Am I the seventh son?" John asked.

The runes showed yes.

"Another question, is my favourite colour blue?" John continued on with his questions.

Again the answer was yes.

Not taking his eyes off of Bilis he asked his next question. "Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?" Bilis took a deep breath as he threw the runes into the air. "What does that mean?" John asked as a completely different answer appeared than the usual yes.

"That means no." Bilis answered, pleased that he managed to keep his voice under control.

The smile that graced John's face radiated pure danger. "Good. Throw them again. This time, throw them high." John ordered circling around Bilis as he did and then John asked his final question. "Are you working for my brother?" he growled in a dangerous tone.

Gulping, Bilis did as told and no one breathed as the runes flew high into the air and then they came crashing down and the answer was yes. John gave Bilis a look that clearly said, _'You brought this on yourself.' _Before Bilis could open his mouth to say anything John ran him through with his sword.

As John cleaned his sword, Andy moved towards his prince. "So, do we start travelling west now?" he asked.

John gave him a leer and a smile. "We'll head west in a little bit, first I think I'll need some comfort after being betrayed." John purred, leaving no hint of what he wanted.

"What ever my Sire wants I obey." Andy sent John a coy look and as his prince closed in on his prey the search for the stone was forgotten for now.

* * *

><p>Grumbling under his breath about 'stubborn gorgeous star' Jack stalked throughout the forest.<p>

'_Jack.'_

Jack halted in his steps as several voices called out to him. "Who's there?" he demanded looking around.

'_Jack.' _

"This is not funny." Jack growled as the voices continue to call his name.

'_Jack.'_

* * *

><p>Gwen was not at all happy as she stared at the empty crater, finally seeing no other choice, she rubbed the red ruby ring on her finger, hoping her sisters could inform her where their star was. "Come on," she growled impatiently.<p>

Suzie and Mary's faces appeared. "Be careful how much magic you use, sister. It's beginning to show." Mary warned.

"One goat and one small enchantment, hardly extravagant." Gwen was quick to point out.

"Well, even using the ring will take its toll." Suzie reminded her. "Better call on us only in dire need." Suzie finished her warning.

"And use your runes to locate the star yourself." Mary spoke up again.

Gwen pouted and stomped her foot. "I used them and he should be here. But now they're just telling me gibberish," she whined.

Mary and Suzie shared a look; this was just one more reason why they hadn't wanted Gwen to go, she could become rather childish when things didn't go the way she wanted them. Turning away, Mary went to consult her own runes. "It is because you must stay where you are, my sister. He is coming to you. Oh, be warned, Gwen, delicacy is needed. Misery is draining him, he's barely shining." This was not good news; they needed their star to be happy.

It was Suzie that came up with the idea, "Set a trap that ensures his heart is glowing before you cut it out."

* * *

><p>Ianto had been sleeping peacefully until he felt something soft nuzzle his cheek. Opening his eyes slowly he was greeted to a sight that took his breath away, a unicorn stood before him. To Ianto's amazement the beautiful creature placed its horn against the magic chain keeping him trapped and instantly the chain fell away.<p>

Smiling, Ianto climbed to his feet and petted the unicorn in thanks before climbing onto its back and riding away. Ianto felt bad for leaving Jack, but stars were not meant to be used as gifts, and they were certainly _never _meant to be kept prisoner.

Moments later Jack came back to the spot where he left Ianto only to find the chain and no star. "Ianto! Ianto!" he called out in worry. "Oh, you idiot." And Jack had no idea if he was talking about himself or Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taking a deep breath Gwen cast a spell creating a homey-feeling inn out of her carriage and turned to the two goats. "You shall become human." She then turned them into an elderly man and young woman.

Looking at the goat once known as Janet but who was now the elderly man, she told him, "You are now Pete, the innkeeper. I am your wife." She turned her gaze to David, now a beautiful young blond woman, "And you're our daughter, Emma. Now, make everything ready. Our special guest will be here soon." Gwen smiled wickedly.

As Ianto journeyed with Myfanwy, as he decided to name the unicorn, he talked, well more like complained about Jack, "I mean, who's to say he'd have even kept his promise about the candle? I just refuse to believe he's the only person in Torchwood who could've helped me. He just kept going on and on, 'Rose this' and 'Rose that.'"

Myfanwy, the smart unicorn that she was, knew that there was much more to the star's feelings for this Jack then even he yet knew.

* * *

><p>Jack was tearing through the forest looking for any sigh of Ianto.<p>

'_Jack. Please protect our brother, Jack. Ianto is in great danger. The unicorn came to help him, but now they are heading into a trap. No star is safe in Torchwood. The last to fall, four hundred years ago, was captured by the same witches who now seek Ianto. They tricked him, cared for him, and when his heart was once aglow; they cut it from his chest and ate it.' _

Imagines of the past swept by in a blur right before his eyes and Jack saw everything that had happened to the star, _'Tommy,' _the star to fall from the heavens. A powerful fear gripped him that the horror that the visions showed him would be Ianto's fate if Jack didn't get to him in time. He didn't know what to do.

'_There's no time to waste, a coach is coming. By any means possible you must get on it. Run!' _The stars urged him frantically, so Jack did as he was told and began running through the trees. He could see the coach, and his feet began moving in time with the horse's hooves; he just needed to get ahead of them.

Rory had seen a lot in his time of driving coach for the royal family but a young man shooting out of the trees to jump in front of the coach was not something anyone normally saw. There was only one thing he could do. "Whoa!" He brought the horses to a halt just before they hit the man.

Owen was normally not a social person, and ever since the death of Rhys he had been even worse. Rory winced as the coach door slammed open and Owen stormed out with his sword drawn. "If John insists on sending a boy to do a man's job…" Owen growled moving towards Jack.

"No, no, no, wait, please! I don't know any John." Okay, so that was a lie but somehow Jack doubted that they were talking about his father. "I just need a lift. Look at me, look at me. I'm unarmed. Please. Please, let me ride with you." Jack begged.

Owen took a good look at the figure standing before him, and saw that this man was no killer. "I'm afraid that's impossible. I'm on a quest of enormous importance." Owen would not fail; he would not let Rhys down, not if his life depended on it.

"Well, then, all the more reason to take me with you." Jack needed to get to Ianto before it was too late and if he needed to he would get on his hands and knees and beg.

Seeing the pure desperation in the man's eyes Rory decided to speak up, "There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands, Sir."

Jack sent the redhead man a grateful smile before turning back to Owen. "Please. Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me."

Owen was not as cold-hearted as many believed; if he had been Rhys would have never found something in him to love. He could see by the look in his eyes that this man had lost someone very dear to him, _'Most likely his lover,' _Owen's own heart told him. Sighing, Owen put away his sword. "Get on."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Jack bowed deeply to both men before climbing on board the coach.

Owen rolled his eyes and followed him. Rory smiled sadly to himself, this young man was making him miss his own lover. With a flick of his wrist he got the coach moving once again.

* * *

><p>The storm had come out of nowhere, soaking Ianto and Myfanwy to the bone. Ianto began shivering and wishing he could find a place to get out of the rain. As if his wish had been heard, it was unexpectedly answered by the outline of a building barely in rain. As they grew closer an inn became visible; light shown welcomingly from its windows.<p>

As soon as they were close enough Ianto climbed off Myfanwy, made his way to the entrance, and slipped inside. The moment he crossed the threshold, Ianto was enveloped in warmth from the roaring fire in the corner, and a family of three greeted him.

"Goodness me, my dear. Come in out of this wretched rain!" The older woman came forward with a towel and wrapped it around Ianto's shoulders. "We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath. How do you like your bath? Warm, hot or boil-a-lobster?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"I honestly don't know." But Ianto had to admit a hot bath sounded nice; it would be his very first bath ever.

Gwen smiled at her star. "Then let me choose for you, and I'll have my husband take your horse to the stable." She turned to the newly human goat. "Pete?" She nodded towards the door, luckily he was quick to get her hint. Smiling she turned back to face Ianto. "Now let's get you out of your wet things, shall we?"

A little time later found Ianto enjoying a hot bath; he felt the chill from the rain leave his body.

"Feeling better?" Gwen called through the closed door.

"Much, thank you. The warm water's actually done me a world of good." Ianto was grateful to the woman for her suggestion.

"You see the power of a nice, hot bath?" Gwen was pleased to see their plan working; the star was beginning to glow. "And your leg? Any improvement?" Before Ianto had headed for his bath Gwen had used a little magic to heal the gash on his leg.

"That was extraordinary." Ianto had been impressed with her skill.

"It's the very least I could do. I'm just glad that you're feeling better." Gwen said with fake modesty. "I'll leave you to your bath." Gwen knew she had begun to lay the ground work in getting the star to shine brightly again.

It was only when the water began to cool that Ianto forced himself to leave the bath. After he dried off and dressed in the robe that Gwen had provided him, he entered the room he was given and was greeted cheerfully by Gwen, who was fluffing out his pillow, and then by a plate of delicious-smelling cookies sitting out on the table.

"Did you enjoy your bath? You seem happier." Gwen commented.

"I do feel happier, less troubled." Ianto had to admit, a soft smile coming to his face as he picked up a cookie and bit into the chocolate goodie.

"Wonderful. There's nothing like a nice soak to warm the cockles of your heart." Gwen pulled back the bedding and patted the bed for Ianto to lie down. "Now, I'm only a simple innkeeper's wife, but I've been told I have a healer's hands. I'd be glad to give you a massage."

Ianto titled his head as he considered her words, reminding Gwen of a curious puppy as he asked, "What's a massage?"

Gwen gasped. "Never had…Well, bless my soul. There's nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night's sleep."

"I do have trouble sleeping at night." Ianto admitted, well it was sort of the truth, he had never attempted to sleep at night. He moved towards the bed.

Gwen smiled at him. "Lie on your back dear," she told him softly.

Ianto, seeing no reason why he shouldn't trust her, he did as asked.

"Why not close your eyes? You'll drift off better that way." Gwen suggested sweetly and Ianto let his eyes flutter closed. Once they were completely shut, the witch smiled as the star began to glow, his happiness returning to him. Lifting up the cloth resting on the table she pulled out a knife, its blade glistening in the fire light. Rising the weapon high above Ianto's heart she made ready to plunge it into his chest; her face was a truly horrible sight to behold as she anticipated her success. Youth and power were once again nearly in her grasp. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she lowered the knife…

Endless ringing filled the air as Owen hit the bell repeatedly. "Hello! Service!" Owen demanded.

Jack looked at Rory with a look that clearly said, _'Is he always like this?'_ Rory smiled at him and gave him a nod and Jack pouted, wondering who the hell he decided to travel with.

"Maybe we should carry on and try the next inn, especially if this stone is as close as your runes say," Jack suggested.

Owen scowled. "I'll give it one more try," he declared, much to the annoyance to Rory and Jack.

Gwen halted in mid-strike at the endless ringing of the bell, and acting quickly, she hid the knife behind her back as Ianto's eyes snapped open. "Relax here, my love. I'll be back just as soon as I've taken care of this customer." Gwen ordered softly as she backed out of the room, _'Oh yes, I know actually how to take care of these pests.' _

Owen scowled as Gwen descended the stairs. "At last! We require accommodation." He growled disdainfully at the woman.

Gwen felt her eyebrow twitch with the barely suppressed urge to turn this man into a frog.

Rory, sensing that his Sire had ticked off their hostess, plastered a shy smile on his face and approached the counter. "Please, ma'am, if you would be so kind? Would it be alright if we could get some help to take the horses to the stables?" he asked as politely as he could, even adding in a small bow in her direction.

At that moment Gwen decided she would spare this man, simply because he knew how to treat a woman of her power. "Of course, Emma and Pete will gladly help you and your friend with your horses."

Owen nodded his head with approval. "Wonderful. Now, I require a hot bath and a hot meal. See to it right away," he ordered with a rather imperious wave of his hand.

Gwen forced a fake smile on her face as she said through clenched teeth, "We'll get right on to that. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Now Pete, formally Janet, had only been human for a couple of hours but he was smart enough to know that Gwen was angry. He did the only thing he could do to try and ensure the visitors safely, so he turned to Jack and Rory and suggested, "Let's go get your horses settled."

Rory and Jack both had experience with angry women and they could easily read the signs that Gwen was about to explode and they quickly joined Pete at the door.

Once they were gone, Gwen turned to Owen. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your bath."

While Jack and Rory were seeing to the horses, and Owen was enjoying his soak, Ianto had gotten bored; after he dressed in the robe and pocketed the watch, he went in search of Gwen. Hearing noise downstairs he went to investigate.

"Hello!" Ianto called softly as he made throughout the inn; a splashing sound drew his attention and he followed it. "Oh!" Blushing darkly, Ianto turned away from the bathing man.

Owen paid no attention to the embarrassed man; he just began snapping out orders. "I'm accustomed to better service, but you are awake now and that's what counts. Prepare your best room."

Owen's ghostly brothers, who had all been travelling with him, caught sight of a very familiar watch. "He's got the stone!" They tried to tell Owen only he wasn't listening to them.

Gwen had been in a panic when she discovered Ianto's room empty and she began a desperate search for the missing star. It was with great relief that she found him downstairs, standing in the hall outside the bathing room. Having heard Owen's demands, she entered the room; "I'll thank you _not_ to bother my guest, sir. I am, after all the lady of this inn." She offered him a glass of wine, hoping that the fool would accept the poisoned cup.

Owen shook his head no. "No. Until my brother is dead, I have vowed to drink only my own wine," he informed her with a look of steely determination, and then added, "Though my friends in the stables might be glad of a drop."

Gwen turned to Emma and gave her a look; getting the hint, Emma took the poisoned wine out to the stables. Gwen then turned back to Owen, "Anything else I can get you?" She asked with a tight smile on her face.

Owen nodded and asked, "Your best room, perhaps?"

"Of course." Gwen turned on her heel, a plotting look on her face as she began thinking of other ways of getting rid of these pests.

Once Gwen was gone, Owen turned his gaze to the younger man dressed in a robe, "I'm sorry. I presumed…" He would be the first to admit that he wasn't good at apologizing so he quickly changed the subject, "Traveling alone, are you?" Before Ianto could get a chance to respond Owen continued on, "I've just stabled my four black stallions and my carriage. Well, I say _mine_. It all belonged to my late father."

Ianto found that he could do nothing but smile and nod as Owen, still in his bath, rambled on.

In the stables Rory and Jack worked together in getting the horses settled for the night. Both looked up as the door opened and the blond woman from the inn entered carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses on it.

Rory took one of the offered glasses with a polite, "Thank you." The blond just smiled at him before moving onto Jack and offering him the second glass.

Flashing the pretty girl one of his most winning smiles, Jack took the second glass. "That's so kind, thank you very much. My name's Jack. What's yours?" he asked her.

A distinctly male voice answered, "David."

Rory and Jack exchanged a look; Myfanwy, the Unicorn, had been listening in and she knew that this Jack was no doubt Ianto's Jack. Being a magical creature herself, she could not only smell the poison in the cups but see through the spell on the young man. Knowing she had to do something to save Jack, Myfanwy bucked, hitting David in the arse, spending both the boy and the wine flying. To Jack and Rory's horror, the hay upon which the drink had landed shrivelled up in a puff of smoke and died the moment the liquid touched it.

"The Prince!" Rory and Jack both cried as they rushed out of the stables and into the severe storm in a desperate attempt to save Prince Owen.

Ianto was really struggling to keep the smile on his face and not yawn out of boredom as Owen continued to talk about his late father.

"There was not a horse or beast he could not master. So much so that in his youth, he took to riding a camel, which was comical. When he passed, the carriage came to me." A sad smile over came Owen's face; sure, his father wouldn't win any father of the year awards, but he was still his father.

While their brother had been talking, Owen's dead brothers had being trying to get his attention to something very important; Ianto had the watch Owen needed to claim the throne. "He's got the stone!" they cried out. But no matter how many times they said it or how loud they shouted, he didn't seem to pay attention to them, even though now he was talking about the stone.

"And it's the largest in all of Torchwood, so they say." Owen trailed off into a chuckle.

Sensing his chance for freedom Ianto gave a tried yawn and began to excuse himself, "How nice for you. If you'll excuse me." Ianto climbed to his feet.

As Ianto stood Owen caught sight of the very watch he sought. "Wait, that watch you're wearing, it can't be."

"Oh, finally. Yeah, good, well done, yes, sir. Well done. Sweet" His brothers all exclaimed as Owen's eyes were finally opened.

"Come here. Let me see it," Owen demanded. "You have no idea what you're meddling with. I am Owen, the first born of Torchwood and I demand that you bring it to me! Now!"

Frightened slightly Ianto backed away from the other man just as the inn doors flew open and a soaking wet Jack and Rory came bursting though. "Prince Owen! Don't touch anything they give you! They tried to…" Jack's warning died on his lips as he came face-to-face with the man for whom he had being searching everywhere.

Rory glanced between his new friend and the handsome young man in the bathrobe with a raised eyebrow; only a fool couldn't see the spark of desire that flashed in both their eyes when they spotted one another.

A sudden gurgling noise drew the three men's attention back to Owen and their eyes widened in horror as Gwen stood behind Owen and gleefully slit his throat from ear to ear. Rory immediately mourned the loss of his Sire but hoped he would find Rhys waiting from him on the other side.

Reacting instinctively, Jack grabbed Ianto and tucked the star behind him protectively. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, glancing at Ianto and the star could see the pure worry shining in Jack's blue eyes. Unexpectedly, warmth surged through Ianto's heart, leaving him speechless; he could only nod in response that he was okay.

Gwen snarled at the sight of her star being protected by the handsome young man. "Janet! Get him!" She roared and pointed at Jack.

To everyone's amazement the man they knew as Pete jumped over the counter; Jack and Rory hadn't even seen him come in from the stables. But that surprise didn't last long as Pete struck Jack with a strong kick to the chest and it sent him flying backwards into Ianto, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

'_I am really getting tired of being beat up by old people,' _Jack growled to himself as he climbed to his feet only to duck as Rory was sent flying by another kick by Pete.

Rory met Jack's eyes. "Get him out of here," Rory growled at the other man.

Gwen moved towards the star. "The golden burning heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart. Even so, it's better than no heart at all!" She raised the bloody knife high over her head and prepared to lunge at Ianto.

Grasping the Babylon candle in his hand, Jack grabbed Ianto by the arm and whispered in his ear, "Hold me tight and think of home." With that Jack thrust the candle into the fire in the fireplace.

A bright light filled the air as the two disappeared from sight and Rory took this chance to make good his own escape. Once the light died down a roar of desperate anger escaped Gwen's lips as she realized that her star was gone. "No!" With her magic unchecked she shattered the spells she had created, leaving nothing but destruction in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lightning flashed all round them and rain poured down heavily on them as Jack and Ianto looked at their surroundings. Jack could hardly believe his eyes when he realised that they were in the middle of the sky standing on a cloud. With rage in his eyes, Jack turned his fury on Ianto. "What the hell did you do?" he roared at the star.

An equal rage filled Ianto; he was not going to take the blame for this. "What did I do? What did you do? 'Think of home!' That was a great plan! You thought of your home and I thought of mine and now we're halfway between the two!" The angry star shouted back.

"Oh, you daft cow! What did you think of your home for?" Jack roared back.

By this time Ianto was seething. "You said think of home! If you wanted me to think of _your_ home, you should have said so!" Ianto pointed out.

Jack looked at Ianto like he was the craziest person he ever laid eyes on. "Some crazy lady was going to cut out your heart and you wanted more specific instructions? Perhaps you'd like it in writing! Or maybe a diagram!" Jack shouted sarcastically.

Before they could continue their fight they suddenly found themselves scooped up in a net.

A pretty African woman peered into the net. "Look, Doctor! We caught ourselves a little bonus!" she called over her shoulder.

Another woman peered into the net. "A couple of Lightning Marshals!" she cried out in delight.

A third woman joined them, a pretty little Asian who frowned at the two drenched and shivering men. "They don't look like Lightning Marshals to me, River," she added her thoughts.

River looked at the woman blankly. "Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of the storm, Tosh?" She questioned, annoyance lacing her voice.

The pretty African woman growled something Jack and Ianto couldn't hear at River only for River to laugh at her. "Oh, calm down, Martha, your precious Tosh is fine."

A fourth voice cut in, effectively breaking up the growing fight. "Why else _would_ anyone be up here in the middle of the storm?" A male voice repeated River's question and a handsome male dressed in a suit and trainers stepped forward. "Well, let's think." He continued on. "Maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are!" He now growled at them all.

Silence reigned supreme for a moment until the Doctor turned his attention from his crew to the two trapped men. "Now, who are you?" Power laced his every word as he stared deeply into their eyes, first Jack's and then Ianto's. As the star looked into the man's eyes he saw knowledge in them and for a brief moment Ianto feared the Doctor knew who he was.

Standing the Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to face his crew. "Let's see if a night in our lovely brig will loosen their lips," he ordered much to the joy of his crew. Jack and Ianto looked at each other with mounting alarm at how pleased these women were at the idea of having prisoners. The one called River even danced a few happy steps around the other two women.

"Get them to the brig!" Always the first member of the crew ready and waiting to follow the Doctor's orders, Martha released the net and let Ianto and Jack fall to the hard floor of the ship with a loud thud.

Seeing all the sharp and pointy swords aimed directly at them Jack and Ianto hastily climbed to their feet, and once again, Jack placed himself between Ianto and danger. "You heard the man! Let's go!" River ordered as she waved her own sword threateningly.

The Doctor exchanged a look with Tosh, his first mate, and she silently nodded; she would run things while he got answers from their guests. The Doctor smiled, once again grateful that he had managed to save Tosh from slave traders; she had quickly become the best first mate he ever had. Tosh could only smile fondly after the man as the Doctor bounced off after their prisoners with the orders, "Get them into the brig!"

Turning to face the rest of the crew, Tosh's smile immediately faded into a scowl as she barked, "All right you dirty dogs, back to work! We've got lightning to catch!" The crew was quick to respond and get back to their duties.

In the brig, tied to separate chairs with their backs to one another, Jack and Ianto felt the realty of their situation hit them. "They're going to kill us, aren't they?" Ianto asked softly, the tremor in his voice giving away his fear.

"I don't know," Jack answered just as softly, wishing he could hold Ianto and sooth his fear. _'Whoa, where did that come from? I love Rose,' _he reminded himself. Nonetheless, he wiggled his hands enough that he could stick a finger out and capture one of Ianto's; he curled them together as best he could.

A bitter chuckle escaped Ianto's lips. "You know, it's funny. I used to watch…" At this point Ianto's voice failed him, but after taking a moment to compose himself, he tried again. "I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them."

"You ever heard the expression, 'Be careful what you wish for'?" Jack asked Ianto.

"What? So, ending up with my heart cut out, that'll serve me right, will it?" Ianto was hurt, although for the life of him he didn't know why. He knew he and Jack had problems, but he didn't think the other man hated him so much that Jack thought he deserved his heart cut out.

At the hurt tone in Ianto's voice, Jack realized how his words sounded and he cursed himself for being such an idiot; he needed to make this right. "No! No, I didn't… I didn't mean it like that. Look, I admire you dreaming. Shop boy like me, I could never have imagined an adventure this big in order to have wished for it in the first place. I just thought I would find some lump of celestial rock and take it home, and that would be it," Jack admitted softly.

"And you got me instead. You know, if there's one thing I've learned in all my years watching Earth, its that people aren't always what they seem. There are shop boys, and then there are boys who just happen to work in shops for the time being. And trust me, Jack, you're no shop boy. You saved my life. Thank you." Ianto told Jack straight from the heart.

Jack couldn't find anything to say; no one had ever said anything like that to him before, except his father. To everyone else in the village, even to Rose, he was only Jack, the shop boy.

* * *

><p>John Hart looked at the dead body of his brother Owen, still lying in the bathtub in which he was killed; he couldn't help but wonder what the hell a bathtub was doing out in the middle of nowhere. But those thoughts wiped away as a giant smile spread across John's face. "Well, well, well. The last brother is dead. This means <em>I<em> am king! I'm king!" John let out a whoop of joy, pulling Andy into a kiss and a quick grope.

Like a cold shower, Rex's voice washed over them, "Not yet, brother."

Forcing himself to pull away from Andy's delightful mouth, John pouted as he remembered something important, "Damn. I still need the stone."

"Your brother doesn't have it, does he?" Andy asked softly.

John had to admit that Andy had a valuable point; still, he was a jealous man and was not about to let his lover touch another, even if it was only the corpse of his brother. John pointed at some random solider and ordered, "You, find out if my brother has the stone on him."

While the poor solider was forced to search the bathtub water with the ghost of Owen hovering over his shoulder cursing at him, two more soldiers were dragging forward a scared young man between them. John levelled a glare at the man and demand in a clipped tone, "Where is my stone?"

David stuttered as he tried to answer, "I don't… The man, see, your brother… I heard him speak of a stone." David struggled to remember what had happened. "Yeah. The guy had it. The guy had it!" He happily shouted.

In a flash John had his sword drawn and resting against David's neck. "What guy?" he asked far too calmly and with a look that frightened everyone.

Swallowing nervously and feeling the point of the blade press against his skin, David answered quickly, "He got away. Because this was a trap, she set it up just for him, but your brother, he came just straight into it."

"A trap? Set by whom? Who was she?" John demanded to know, stepping even closer to the young man.

"A woman you should pray never meet," David whispered, fear shining in his eyes. "She's… She's gone now. She took your brother's carriage."

"This woman wanted my stone?" John was not the least bit happy with that news. "Why?"

David shook his head. "No. She wanted the guy's heart. She said the guy was a star and she wanted to cut out his heart and…" The boy could not finish that sentence.

He didn't need to, for John finished it for him, "Eat it?" At David's nod a wicked gleam entered the last prince of Torchwood's eyes. "Do you have any idea what this means? Everlasting life! King forever!" John was giddy with the knowledge that it was no longer just the stone he sought, but now also a star that brought immortality.

The poor solider who had to search the bathtub pulled out his arm and reported to his Price, "It's not here, sire."

Removing his blade from David's neck John gave the order, "This idiot's coming with us. We have a stone to find and a star to capture."

* * *

><p>Gwen was seething that the star had gotten away from her and that anger seeped into her voice as she spoke to her sisters. "Ask again!" she demanded in a shrill, ugly voice.<p>

Mary was not at all pleased with her sister's tone and she made that fact abundantly clear before answering the question. "We _have_ asked again and the answer is still the _same_. He is airborne!"

"Well, he can't remain so forever. Inform me as soon as he touches the ground! Immediately! Do you understand?" Gwen ordered.

This time it was Suzie who growled warningly at Gwen, "Watch your tongue, sister! It is _you_ and not we who have lost him."

Mary butted in at that point, "Lost him and broken the knife!"

With a roll of her eyes, Suzie pushed Mary out of her way. "Even if you apprehend him, how will you complete the deed now that the knife is useless? Perhaps you should return now and one of us will set out in your place," Suzie suggested, although she already knew the answer. Just one more reason why Gwen shouldn't have been the one to go out on the hunt; she too stubborn and prideful to admit her mistakes.

"Don't be absurd," Gwen snapped back. "I'll bring him home and we'll deal with him there. Be sure everything is ready for our arrival." She ordered as she finished their conversation. Sitting back in the carriage she used magic to snap the reins urging the horses to go faster.

* * *

><p>Ianto couldn't believe what he was about to say, but he needed something to take his mind off of his certain death. "Tell me about Rose then."<p>

Jack blinked; that was not something he ever expected to hear from Ianto. "Well, she…" He was stumped, he honestly didn't know what to say about Rose and so he reacted with anger. "There's nothing more to tell you."

Ignoring the sudden bad temper, Ianto just raised an eyebrow at Jack's answer. "Because from the little I know about humans, your love is unconditional. It's not something you can buy, no matter what is offered." The star wondered if Jack was smart enough to have caught his little dig.

From the way Jack tensed, he was. "Hang on. It wasn't about buying her love. This was a way for me to prove how I felt," Jack told Ianto, although even to his ears, his words sounded lame.

It was what Ianto said next that made Jack truly stop and think. "And what's she doing to prove how she feels about you?"

"Well…" Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times; he had absolutely no idea how to answer Ianto. Finally, frustrated, he said, "Look, Ianto, you'll understand when you meet her. All right?" Then as afterthought Jack added, "Provided we don't get murdered by pirates first, of course."

"Murdered by pirates. Heart torn out and eaten. Meet Rose. I can't decide which sounds more fun." Ianto declared sarcastically with roll of his eyes.

Even though he couldn't actually see Ianto roll his eyes, he somehow just knew that he had, and it was something which Jack had to admit was very sexy when the star did it.

Gwen was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find the vessel carrying their star when her ring began to glow.

Suzie's picture appeared in the ring. "We've located the sky vessel. It's heading north for the port town on Mount Valiant and you are no longer the only one seeking the star. There's someone following your tracks," she warned her sister.

That got Gwen's attention and she sat up straight and asked, "A witch? A warlock?"

Suzie shook her head. "A prince and he's catching up to you! Get a move on!"

Magically snapping the reigns harder, Gwen urged the horses to move faster; the star was so close.

* * *

><p>After their talk Jack and Ianto had fallen into a companionable silence, and Jack found himself repeating the star's words over and over again in his head. How exactly <em>was<em> Rose proving her love for him? As hard as Jack thought, he couldn't come up with an answer.

The brig door opened and the man they knew only as the Doctor entered.

"So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you're up here." The Doctor began in a menacing tone as he moved over to Ianto. "Or I'll snap his pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs," he threatened with a mean chuckle.

"My name is Jack Harkness. This is my husband, Ianto." Jack spoke up quickly, before the other man could answer, he wouldn't let anyone harm Ianto.

"Your husband?" the Doctor asked in disbelieving tone. "Far too young and radiant to belong to just one man; it's share and share alike aboard my vessel, sonny boy!" To Jack and Ianto's horror, the Doctor roughly hauled Ianto into a kiss that had Jack roaring with jealousy.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jack snarled struggling against his ropes; no one should _ever_ be allowed to kiss Ianto like that but him.

Breaking the kiss, the Doctor moved towards Jack. "You may think you're showing a little spirit in front of your young man, but if you talk back to me again, I'll feed your tongue to the dogs, you impertinent little pup!" the man growled, getting right up into Jack's face.

"Sir?" Jack asked softly to see if that would help calm the Doctor. It took all of his willpower he possessed not to flinch from the man's bad breath, and he felt really sorry for Ianto for having to endure that kiss.

"Better, but still interrupting." The Doctor glared at Jack and wisely the other man stayed quiet, so he continued, "Let's see. A hanging's always good for morale! Maybe we'll watch you dance a gallows jig! Or perhaps I'll just tip you over the side and have done with it! It's a very long way down, plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short lives."

"Please, look, we're just trying to make our way home, back to a place called Wall, where I come from." Jack pleaded with the Doctor.

"What did you say?" The Doctor's tone was unreadable.

"I said we were trying to get home to Wall." Jack repeated, hoping that somehow he was getting through to this man.

"That's one lie too many, my son." The Doctor's tone was low and very dangerous.

Outside the brig door, Martha, River, and Tosh had their ears pressed against the door, while half the crew waited behind them, all eager to hear what was going on.

"Wall?" River asked in a confused voice.

"Shut up!" Martha snapped; she was trying to listen.

"What's he saying?" Diane, another crew member, asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"Thought you could just wander onto my patch, did you?" The Doctor's angry voice came through the door crystal clear.

"He is. Yeah, he's gonna…" Mickey was nearly jumping for joy at this point but his boyfriend, Jake, shushed him with a punch to his shoulder.

"And live to tell the tale?" The Doctor carried on.

Tosh was familiar enough with the Doctor's habits to know that his conversation with the prisoners was coming to an end. She turned to the crew and quietly started barking orders, "All right, go, on the deck, on the deck! Now, all of you, go, go, go!" She knew that if the Doctor saw them standing outside the door eavesdropping, they'd suffer the same fate as the two captured men. She also knew that they needed to be topside if they wanted to see what was going to happen when the Doctor brought the two men out of the brig.

"Big mistake, Mr. Harkness! And it's the last one you'll ever make!" The Doctor growled.

"No! No! You brute!" Ianto's fearful and angry voice cried out.

"Come… Come on!" Mickey chanted under his breath as he and the rest waited to hear the fate of the two men behind the door. They got their wish soon enough as they heard the sound of body being thrown out of the brig's window followed by the anguished cry of, "You murderer! You pig!"

"Come on! Get up!" They heard the Doctor order and they took that as their cue to truly get up on the deck or they would be the ones facing their captain wrath.

A few moments later the Doctor emerged from below leading the man dressed in the bathrobe by a rope that tied around his bound hands. "I'm taking the boy to my cabin, and mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same treatment!" He growled out his warning to his crew.

A disgusted look came over Mickey's face. "What? You'll… Cause I only do that with Jake."

"No, you idiot! I'll sling you over the side as well!" The Doctor rolled his eyes as Mickey the idiot lived up to his nickname once again.

"Oh, yeah," Mickey muttered under his breath looking away.

The Doctor just shook his head before dragging the struggling Ianto down to his cabin.

Tosh turned to look at the others. "Captain's busy. So should you be," she ordered, before casting a glance at the now gone Doctor and his prisoner, wondering just what he was up to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor opened the door to his cabin and tossed Ianto inside. "Get in there, wretch!" the Doctor ordered before slamming his doors shut. Then, without warning, it was like a switch was flipped and the atmosphere in the room changed immediately. The gruff and scowling Doctor turned to face Ianto and the still very much alive Jack with a big smile on his face. "So, that went well, I thought. Now, tell me news of my beloved England. I want to hear absolutely everything." He clapped his hands together.

"Hang on. I can't believe your crew fell for that. And where in God's name did you get that mannequin from?" Ianto asked, still not quite believing that the Doctor's crew was that easily fooled.

With a cheery grin on his face and with a bounce in his step, the Doctor began answering, "Oh, it works every time. An ounce of bargaining, a pinch of trickery, a soupcon of intimidation, et voila! The perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood. Ever try to get blood stains out of a silk shirt? Nightmare." The Doctor shuddered in remembrance.

Jack and Ianto shared a look before Jack cleared his throat, "Right, but I still don't understand how they won't recognize me." While the crew had been fooled by the Doctor's act he had no doubt that they would soon recognize the captured man that had just been thrown overboard.

The Doctor just smiled at Jack with a cheery grin, "Jack, my dear boy, when I'm done, your own mother won't recognize you. Now, we've no time to waste. We only have two hours before we make port. First and foremost…"

Grabbing Jack by the arm he hauled him over to the giant walk-in closet filled with all types of clothing, and surprisingly enough, quite a few pieces of women's clothing as well. "It'll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes." The Doctor wrinkled his nose as he looked at the soaking wet clothing Jack was wearing. "So very small-town-errand-boy. Howling parochial." Muttering under his breath, the Doctor began pulling out clothing and comparing them to Jack until finally after several moments he handed Jack an outfit, "Here. Tres you. I wore it as a younger man. I hate to throw anything away. You know the day you do, it'll be back in fashion, be oh, so de la mode."

After shooing Jack off to change, the Doctor turned to Ianto, "Now, you, darling, I have some lovely suits. Take your pick." He watched Ianto fingering a dark black suit; add a red silk shirt to it and the Doctor knew that Jack wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of the young man.

Snatching his fingers away from the suit sleeve like they had been burned, Ianto smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no, really, I'm fine." The star didn't want to trouble their saviour any further.

Shaking his head the Doctor pointed out, not unkindly, "Honey, you're wearing a bathrobe." Walking past Ianto, the Doctor took out the suit and added the dark red silk shirt and handed them to the star.

Accepting the clothing gratefully, Ianto went to change, never noticing the matchmaking gleam in the Doctor's eyes. The wily old sky Doctor knew exactly what soul mates looked like and it was glaringly obvious that the two young ones on his hands, even if they didn't know it yet.

After changing Jack wandered back out into the main cabinet and got his first look at a properly-dressed Ianto Jones. He found that he suddenly needed to relearn how to breathe once he caught sight of the star. The instant he saw Ianto in the dark suit with the red shirt all he could think was, _'red is _so_ his colour!' _Jack felt his fingers itch with the urge to strip Ianto out of that suit and see it spread out on the floor as he showed its wearer just what effect the star had on him.

'_Whoa, where in the world did that come from? I love Rose and only Rose.' _Jack didn't understand what was happening to him; it had always been Rose that had filled his thoughts, but now the star was almost the _only _thing he could think of any more, he had barely thought of Rose until just that moment, and that worried Jack.

Ianto had to admit that Jack did look handsome dressed in a light blue shirt and dark trousers, and Ianto had to admit the red braces and the greatcoat made him look very dashing indeed.

The Doctor wanted to bounce on his feet as he saw the looks being exchanged between the two men, but he restrained himself, didn't want to give the game away too soon, as it were; still he clapped his hands. "Now, England, England! I want to hear everything." He grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him over to the chair in front of the vanity table, all the while thinking, _'Really, this military haircut has to go.' _

"But, you're not _from_ England." Jack was surprised by how deep the Doctor's desire was for news of Jack's homeland.

Sadly, the Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no, sadly, no. But from my earliest youth, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing more than folklore, fairy tales and rumours about a world beyond the wall, but my heart told me they were true. As a boy, I'd scurry away from my father at the market while he did his dealings just to peek over the wall, dreaming of, perhaps, crossing it one day, seeing England for myself, and finding him again." The Doctor trailed off into a wistful tone as he recalled a wish that would never come true.

"Find who again?" Ianto asked softly having caught the look of intense longing in the Doctor's eyes.

"The young man who stole my heart from the moment I laid my eyes on him, my handsome Ross." The Doctor sighed, and a soft, sweet smile played across his lips.

Jack could only blink with surprise. It had to be a coincidence; there was no way that the Doctor's Ross was _Rose's_ Ross. "So you were looking over there," he stated trying to get back on topic.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor muttered all the while studying Jack's hair, and as he began to work on changing Jack's appearance, he continued telling them about his past, "Mind you, I did my best to fit in here. Tried to make my father, Captain Ghostmaker, proud, and forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer. But then my father died. I always promised him I'd take over the family business, keep the old girl flying, you know?"

With a tear in his eye and a catch in his voice the Doctor told them, "You have no idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you two charming young people. It's the pressure of maintaining the whole Doctor Shakespeare persona for the sake of the crew. You see, I'm very much a man of my own creation. Even chose the name specially. Took me ages. See, I'm thinking legendary British wordsmith. My enemies and crew are thinking, 'Shake! Spear!'. Its the little things like that that make me happy."

"I don't understand that. Surely it would make you happier just to be yourself. Why fight to be accepted by people you don't actually want to be like?" Jack didn't understand why anyone would go to such lengths to try and fit in.

"Yeah. Why _would_ anyone do that to himself?" Ianto echoed, giving Jack a knowing look that the other man completely missed.

"Exactly." Jack agreed, smiling at himself in the mirror as he took in his new haircut. Thanks to a touch of the Doctor's special brand of magic, his hair had somehow grown out a little longer and his bangs were now gelled and styled.

Ianto rolled his eyes in fond amusement at Jack's blindness; he thought it endearing of the man was so much like the Doctor. On the one hand, the star found it curious that both men hid their true selves behind a mask, while on the other hand, he considered it a shame, as he rather liked the true Jack Harkness and Doctor Shakespeare.

_Two hours later_

As the Doctor predicted the ship made port in two hours, made known throughout the ship with Jake's call, "Port ahoy! Ready the lightning barrels!"

The Doctor took Ianto, along with most of his crew, leaving Jack time to get in position for the Doctor's plan.

Ianto, having never willingly stepped foot on Earth before, found himself taking in every little thing that caught his eye. During his time as Jack's prisoner, he'd been too far busy glowering at Jack's back and mumbling angry words to pay any attention to the world around him. The Doctor couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip through his mask as he watched the star's eyes widen with childish glee. Knowing the danger Ianto would be in if anyone figured out who he was, the Doctor made sure to keep the star in his sight at all times.

They made their way to the shop at the end of the alley. "Hurry up," the Doctor ordered not at all liking the calculating look in Adam's eyes as the blond trailed his gaze boldly over Ianto's suit-clad body.

Mickey and Jake hauled in the barrels full of lightning and Adam began his inspection. "Yeah, doesn't seem very fresh, I'll be honest," the devious shopkeeper told them.

The Doctor scowled as he growled out, "Shall I give you a little taste, young Adam?"

Gulping comically, Adam made a big show of taking another look and tapping on the barrels. "No, no. Oh, there you go. Brilliant! I think it's still crackling, very much alive, still tres fresh." Adam revised his pervious statement with an overly big and obvious forced smile on his face.

"So, name your best price," the Doctor demanded.

"For ten thousands bolts?" Adam asked as he stroked his chin. "Hmmm…"

"Ten thousand bolts of the finest quality, each one is grade A." Tosh spoke up from her position at the Doctor's right side. "We only harvest the very best."

Adam treated Tosh to his most lascivious leer and was in turn fiercely glared at by Martha; she did not like this man or the crush he had on her Toshiko. Clearing his throat nervously, Adam returned to the possible sale at hand. "Yeah, but it's difficult to shift, isn't it? Difficult to store. If I get Revenue in here sniffing around... Best price, 150 guineas." Adam finally offered.

"Gentlemen and ladies put the merchandise back onboard and prepare to sail." The Doctor spun on his heel and started walking towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Adam cried out panic; he couldn't afford lose this sale.

"Adam, always a pleasure." The Doctor's crew knew he was lying through his teeth even as they prepared the barrels of lightning for transport back to their ship.

"Hold on, hold on! One minute, please, Doctor S. Hold on, cuddles." Adam quickly grabbed the Doctor's arm to stop him from leaving and the very instant he touched the Doctor, Tosh drew her sword, quite prepared to permanently separate Adam's hand from his body. It was only the Doctor waving her to stand down that saved Adam's hand and probably his life.

"One-sixty." Adam snatched back his hand and made his new offer quickly.

Crossing his arms the Doctor stared down the other man. "Seeing as I'm feeling particularly generous today, I'll settle for two hundred." He smoothly counter-offered.

A snide chortle escaped Adam's lips. "Two hundred? Okay. You're having a laugh. Have you had your head in that?" Adam pointed to the barrels. "Has he been sailing up where the air's too thin?" He looked at the Doctor's crew, waiting, hoping that one of them would laugh with him.

"You are being very rude." The Doctor growled out.

"Not anymore." Adam took one look at the slowly building anger in the Doctor's eyes, and decided that he wasn't going to mess with this very dangerous man any longer.

"Two hundred." The Doctor repeated his price in a non-nonsense voice.

"One-eighty." Adam offered instead.

'Two hundred."

"That's not negotiation. I'm changing my number, one-eighty-five." Adam offered again.

"Did I hear two hundred?" The Doctor would not be budged from his price.

"From you, you did. Yeah. You said two hundred. If I did, you're a ventriloquist. Okay, one-nine-five, final offer." He would not move another cent.

The Doctor nodded. "One-nine-five it is. So, with sales tax, that's, let's see, two hundred." He said with an extremely satisfied smile.

Adam smiled back, although he would rather have punched the Doctor instead. "Brilliant; put it in the back," he told Mickey and Jake. Only after the men got the okay from their Doctor, did they start moving barrels. Adam waved the Doctor over to follow him, and Ianto, having strict orders to stay with the Doctor at all the times, began to follow them. They'd only walked a few pieces when Adam turned to glare at him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Ianto looked to the Doctor for guidance, and when the other man gave him the nod okay, Ianto wandered a few feet away to look at something in a display case.

Adam shook his head. "Nosey git," he muttered about Ianto but one look at the glare on the Doctor's face and Adam figured it would be wise to get straight to the reason why he pulled him away into a private chat. "Have you heard the rumours going around about a fallen star?" he asked with lurid excitement lacing his voice. "Everyone's talking about it! You get your hands on one of them, we can shut up shop. Retire." Adam was no fool, well, he could be at times, but even he knew how valuable a star was.

"Fallen star?" The Doctor asked with curiosity, and he risked taking a quick glance at Ianto. He could see by the sudden, albeit minute, stiffening of the young man's body that he'd heard what Adam had asked.

"Yeah. Anything on your travels?" Adam asked hopefully.

"No."

Adam pouted; that was _not_ what he wanted to hear. "Not even a little sniff of a whisper? Everyone's going on about it down at the market."

That piqued the Doctor's interest. "Which market?" He kept his voice calm. "The market near the wall?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded his head thinking that maybe the Doctor did know something after all.

"Well, Adam, you're wasting your time if you're listening to gossip from the kind of pond scum trading down there." The Doctor told him firmly, knowing that it was time to get Ianto out of the shop and back to the relative safety of his ship.

"Well, if…" Adam trailed off as a familiar-looking blond woman entered the shop, bumping right into Ianto but carried on like nothing happened.

"Oh, my word! Speak of the devil." The Doctor knew this might just be his best chance to get away.

Esther glared at Adam. "Oh, yeah? What were you saying, then?" the witch demanded.

"Oh, just what a wonderful woman you are, Esther. How the world wouldn't be the same place without you. You look great! You've had your feet done, haven't you? Come on, you can tell me," Adam lied straight to her face with a smile on his face.

The Doctor gave a big smile. "Seeing as you two have business to attend to, Esther, Adam, have a good day." Turning on his heel, he grasped Ianto's arm tightly and whispered, "Come on." Adam might not see what Ianto was but a witch certainly should, it was time to leave as quickly as they could.

Esther watched the Doctor and his crew go, feeling as if she missed something. But whatever it was, it didn't come to her, so she shrugged her boney shoulders and turned her attention back to the shopkeeper.

Arriving back at the ship in record time, the Doctor's crew instantly went on guard as they caught sight of a strange man lounging about on deck. As one, they all drew out their weapons in a well-practiced move.

"Stand down!" the Doctor ordered, coming forward to embrace Jack. "This is my nephew, the fearsome buccaneer, Jack Harkness. He'll be joining us for our journey home." He hastened to explain Jack's unexpected presence to his crew before reaching out and grabbing Ianto and tossing him into Jack's arms. "Here you go; I have the perfect gift to keep you amused and out of my hair on the way, Jack."

Thoroughly enjoying the feel of Ianto held close to his body, Jack blinked for a moment before understanding what the Doctor was saying, and he tightened his grip on Ianto and yelled, "Arrg," which was echoed by the rest of the crew. No one looking at him, except perhaps for Ianto and the Doctor, knew how foolish he felt making that sound, but it seemed appropriate at the time.

"Let's get young Ianto on his way home!" The Doctor nodded to Tosh to get them underway, and then he escorted Jack and Ianto below decks.

Time on board the TARDIS passed quickly for Jack and Ianto; they began helping out by catching lightning, and the crew and the Doctor took in upon themselves to teach Jack how to sword fight.

Ianto found good friends in Tosh and Martha and they often spent a lot of time together; at the very moment the three were snacking on fresh fruits as they watched Jack and the Doctor's sword lesson. To everyone's amazement Jack managed to beat the Doctor. "Touché. I'm impressed." The Doctor said as he allowed Jack to help him to his feet. Toshiko had been the last person to best him in a sword fighting match, and both the Doctor and his crew were surprised.

Night had fallen on the TARDIS and the star-filled sky was clear; the crew were relaxing on deck, some were playing cards, others just chatting quietly and one man sat on a barrel and softly played an old violin. Sitting in the shadows, Jack felt a strange emotion burning within him as he watched the Doctor dance with his Ianto.

"Ianto, I know what you are," the Doctor whispered and he felt Ianto tense and begin to move away; the Doctor tightened his grip on Ianto. "No, no. Have no fear. No one on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would. Your emotions give you away, Ianto. You must learn to control them. You've been glowing more brightly every day, and I think you know why." The Doctor hinted with a quirk of one eyebrow.

"Of course I know why I'm glowing. I'm a star. And what do stars do best?" Ianto refused to admit the true reason for the marked increase in his bright, happy glow.

"Well, it's certainly not the waltz," the Doctor joked, before an idea came to him and he whirled Ianto over to Jack. "Now you try," he instructed Jack with a broad wink behind Ianto's back.

Smiling with delight, Jack gladly swept Ianto into his arms and the two began dancing to music that had suddenly become quite romantic in nature. They moved as one across the TARDIS' deck, and Ianto began to glow more and more brightly until he _was_ the light in the dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gwen glared down at the tied-up Adam; she had tracked her star to this point, only to find out she was too late. "Due west, you say? And you're certain he had a young Welshman with him?" she demanded to know.

"Yeah." Adam nodded fearfully; he knew of Gwen and her sister's reputation for power and wrath.

"You're sure? Absolutely sure you're not lying?" She walked around him.

"I'd cross my heart if I had one," Adam said with a nervous laugh.

"You'd better be telling the truth, you two-faced dog." There was warning in Gwen's voice.

"I can get you one of those, actually. Very good guard dogs. They can watch the back and the front door at the same time. I can get you anything you want." Adam heard the whiney sound in his voice, and he knew he was pleading with an evil, vengeful woman, but this was his life on the line.

That last line caught Gwen's attention. "Anything, you say? What are the chances of getting me a Babylon candle?" She ran her hands over the shelves looking for anything that might strike her fancy.

"That one's slim. Although, I did know a girl once, if you know what I mean." At Gwen's glare he knew he should stop his rambling but he was too nervous to shut up, "I _am_ a ladies man… who had a sister… at least, I think it was a woman. Oh, she was terrible. Face like a bag of frogs, ugly frogs..."

"Enough!" Gwen growled as she shot a spell at Adam, robbing him of his voice and replacing it with the squawk of a chicken. Turning on her heel she stalked out of the shop; she had a star to find.

* * *

><p>"Hang on tight! The Captain's at the helm!" Tosh warned as the TARDIS hit the water pretty roughly and actually bounced across the waves, yet despite the Doctor's self-proclaimed prowess at the wheel, somehow they managed to land safely.<p>

It was a sad affair all around as Jack and Ianto prepared to leave the TARDIS and her crew behind. Over the course of their short voyage together, the two men had become popular with everyone on board. They were currently standing on the deck saying their good-byes to the Doctor, who had gifted them with a container of his very best and rarest lightning.

"There's the road you'll need for Wall." The Doctor told them before taking Ianto's hand in his. "Good luck on your journey home, Ianto, wherever that may be."

Releasing Ianto's hands the Doctor turned to Jack. "And good luck to you, Jack, with Rose."

Ianto smiled at the Doctor. "How can we ever thank you enough for your kindness?"

"Don't mention it. No, seriously, _don't_ mention it." The Doctor winked at them. "Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy. Oh, and Jack, just remember…" The Doctor leaned in close and whispered something in Jack's ear. Pulling away from Jack the Doctor gave him a look. "Just think about it. Well, give my regards to England. It's been a pleasure to meet you both." At this Tosh let out a small cough and the Doctor quickly added loud enough for his crew to hear, "Mind you don't wear that wench out, Captain Jack!"

It was harder than they thought to walk away from the TARDIS, but Jack and Ianto somehow managed. They walked in silence until the port and the ship were no longer in sight. Finally Ianto couldn't keep quiet anymore; he simply had to know or burst from curiosity, "What did he say to you?"

Jack frowned, not quite getting what Ianto meant. "What did who say when?" he asked, tilting his head at the star.

Ianto stopped in his tracks, and that forced Jack to stop. "Just then, when he whispered to you." The star waved his hand back the way they came to emphasis his point. "The Doctor, what did he tell you?"

"No… No, he… He was just saying we should use the lightning to get you a better Babylon candle. Barter for it, you know." Jack managed to stutter out before hurrying away from Ianto, afraid the star would see that he was lying.

The star followed after him, only at a much slower speed and feeling rather disappointed.

* * *

><p>Adam stared fearfully into the cold eyes of Prince John. "For the last time, where is the boy? The guy with the stone! Where did he go?" John was quickly losing his patience with the man who refused to answer; suddenly a thought hit him, "Are you mocking me?" He demanded to know, pointing the edge of his sword against Adam's throat.<p>

"No…" Adam somehow forced out the single word before it turned into a cluck.

"'Cause if you are, believe me, you only have seconds to live!" John warned, and sadly for Adam all that escaped his mouth were more chicken sounds. With a throaty growl John stabbed Adam through the heart and then looked at the dead man with disgust on his face. "What a freak," he commented to no one in particular. Turning abruptly, he handed his sword to one of his servants with the order, "Clean this thoroughly." He was not happy that he was no closer to finding the stone or the star.

* * *

><p>Gwen had been traveling in the comfort of the late Prince Owen's coach, but as she ran a hand through her hair she was horrified to see clumps of dark hair in her hands. Taking a chance she cast a spell to return her hair to it once shining glory only to pout and nearly scream as her breasts sagged. "Bollocks!" she growled under her breath.<p>

"If you have quite finished squandering your magic on your rather counterproductive beauty routine, you might like to know that the star has returned. He's back on land." Mary's voice came from the ring.

Gwen pouted; she did not like being reminded of her failure. "I know, damn it. I couldn't reach the lake in time."

It was Suzie who spoke up this time with news that made her sister smile again. "No matter. We have found him. He is on the road to the village of Wall. If you take the shortcut across the marshes, you should arrive in time to intercept him."

With a wickedly pleased smile on her increasingly lined face, Gwen ordered the horses on faster; she had a star to catch.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Jack had been walking down the path for some time; neither able to find the words with which to start a conversation. Jack had just managed to get out, "Ianto," before the sound of hooves could be heard. Panicking, Jack tackled Ianto, knocking them into the tall grass that grew along the side of the road.<p>

Ianto landed on his back with Jack pressed against him; their eyes met and neither could breathe as their breaths mingled and Jack quickly moved so that he was hovering over him from above. Only the few inches that separated their bodies prevented them from giving into the desire coursing through their veins.

Suddenly Ianto came to his senses; he couldn't do this, not when it was clear the man was so obsessed with his beloved Rose. "Are you _trying_ to break my leg again?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Jack mumbled as he climbed off of Ianto to sit beside him. "I just… I can't risk people seeing you. I don't trust anyone," he admitted, suddenly shy.

Ianto felt his heart leap with joy. "But at this rate, if we keep stopping…" Ianto began to point out but he was stopped by Jack's finger placed on his lips.

"Ianto, we're making good time, just leave it a minute," Jack whispered tenderly; he was enjoying the feel of Ianto's soft lips against his fingertips, and he couldn't resist the urge to gently stroke his bottom lip.

Sitting up, Ianto asked Jack a question that had been weighing heavily on his mind ever since they'd left the Doctor's ship. "Aren't you tempted?"

Jack tore his gaze from Ianto's lips, tilted his head and asked him softly, "Tempted? By what?"

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. "Immortality. Let's say it wasn't _my_ heart. Not me, just a star you didn't know." He needed to know that the man he was falling so very hard for wouldn't take the life of one of his brothers or sisters just for the sake of immortality.

"You seriously think I could kill anyone?" The hurt in Jack's voice was obvious and painful to hear, and Ianto felt badly for asking, but before he could take back his words, Jack continued. "I mean, even if I could, everlasting life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely."

Ianto shifted, the life of a star could be very lonely sometimes. "Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with, someone you love. Maybe then it might be different," Ianto whispered hopefully, looking at Jack with emotions plainly written in his eyes.

'_Remember Rose,' _Jack reminded himself firmly and somehow he forced himself to move away from the handsome star. "Come on, I think we're safe."

Watching Jack walk away from him broke Ianto's heart; he should have known Jack loved only one person and it was not him.

* * *

><p>Prince John stared at the sight of the imposing ship moored before him; she was known and feared throughout the lands, the TARDIS was, and he knew it status was well-earned. Turning John addressed his men. "Now remember, the Doctor has a fearsome reputation, but I'll suffer no cowards in my ranks," he warned them before jumping into the water.<p>

With the TARDIS docked, an underwater assault was their best chance of a sneak attack.

With Tosh in command on deck, the Doctor was anxious to take advantage of the rare chance to relax. Locking the door securely behind him, and then double –checked the lock- one couldn't be too careful - the Doctor put on a record that always helped him to relax. As the music started playing, he headed into his closet and changed into an elaborate and sexy cabaret dancer's outfit, and with no one around to see him, he began dancing joyfully around his cabin.

Meanwhile, up on the deck, Prince John's men clambered up and over the railings and drew their weapons. Although they tried to get the jump on the TARDIS crew, there was another reason they were fear and it was because they were some of the greatest fighters in the land and no one ever attacked their ship. Those few who were stupid or foolish enough to believe they could succeed never lived to tell the tale. The rumours and stories of their demise were the stuff of legend in pubs and drinking establishments to the four corners of the world.

As his men engaged in a heated, albeit fairly one-sided, battle with the lightning pirates, John slipped away to the Captain's cabin. The music was so loud and the Doctor so involved in his dancing, that the feared pirate captain never heard the lock being shut off or the door being kicked in. Upon entering the Doctor's room, John could only stare in total disbelief at the sight of the most feared man in the seven skies dressed in woman's clothing, dancing the can-can. "What the hell is this!" John demanded hoarsely, feeling the blood in his body rushing southward. It didn't help matters that the Doctor actually made one hell of a good-looking woman.

Interrupted in the middle of a high kick, the Doctor came to an abrupt halt, and whirled around to see a man dressed all in black and standing in his broken doorway. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

John advanced, trying to be as threatening as possible, which was a tad difficult, considering the bulge in his trousers. "My name is Prince John, and you're going to tell me where the boy is," the price announced in as deep and manly voice as he could muster.

Now as Jack and Ianto well knew, the Doctor was not a fighter and he was no match for the very skilled and cunning Prince John and, hampered as he was by his skirt and high-heeled boats, he was easily defeated. But up on the deck, under the fierce leadership of Toshiko, the TARDIS' crew managed to defeat and destroy the invaders and were on the way down to rescue their captain.

Bound tightly to a chair, and not in a good way, the Doctor's head rocked to the side as John delivered another heavy blow. "All right, twinkle-toes, I'm gonna count to three. One, two…" John never got to finish as the Doctor's crew burst in with weapons drawn to defend their captain. Sensing the protective auras around them John did the only smart thing he could, he dove out the window into the cool water below.

* * *

><p>As Jack and Ianto continued to walk Jack began to notice something about Ianto. At first, it was just the barest spark, but the longer they walked the more frequent and shimmery it became. "You know, you sort of glitter sometimes. I just noticed it. Is that normal?"<p>

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Let's see if you can work it out for yourself," he snarked. "What do stars do?"

Trying to lighten the mood Jack answered jokingly, "Attract trouble?" At Ianto's slightly hurt look Jack knew he failed at frivolity. "I'm sorry, Ianto," and he truly was. He had no desire to see the star unhappy. "Do I get another guess?" At Ianto's nod and soft smile, Jack tried again, "Is it… Do they know exactly how to annoy a boy called Jack Harkness?"

Ianto didn't get a chance to answer as they came upon a large rock with a map carved into its face. Watching the star studying it with a knitted brow, he asked almost fearfully, "How long will it take?"

Taking a deep breath Ianto answered, "Maybe two days."

"But we don't have two days! Rose's birthday is _tomorrow_!" Jack wailed loudly and childishly.

"Yes, it is. Well remembered," Ianto snarled before stalking off. He should have known that despite how close they had gotten over the past six days he was still nothing more than a birthday gift for Rose, basically a prisoner in all but name.

Watching Ianto stalk away Jack cursed himself for being a fool; once again he hurt Ianto's feelings without meaning to. Sighing at his own stupidity, he chased after the rapidly retreating Ianto Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Free from his bonds the Doctor still couldn't look any of his crew in the eye. Even though he had changed back into his 'Doctor' clothes, he didn't feel very _captainly _in front of them. "Nice cup of Earl Grey," Tosh told him softly as she placed the cup in front of him.

"Get out, everybody. Get out!" The Doctor ordered, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor between his manly boots; he did not want to see nor could he bear to see the hate in his crew's eyes.

"Did he hurt you, Captain?" Martha asked gently.

The Doctor could only shake his head no. Why were Tosh and Martha being so nice to him? Had they poisoned his tea? Was everyone hanging about in the hallway, waiting to watch him die?

"Did you tell him where your nephew and the boy went?" River asked.

Once again the Doctor shook his head no.

"So what's the problem?" Mickey demanded to know, not understanding why their captain was acting like this.

"It's my reputation." The Doctor admitted still unable to look at any of them.

"No, no, no! and "Don't be silly!" and "Nonsense!" were but a few of the exclamations and protests echoing up and down the TARDIS' hall.

Tosh moved over and knelt next to the Doctor, covering his large, shaky hand with her own small one. "It's all right, Captain." She comforted him with a gentle squeeze.

Mickey chose that moment to pipe up, "We always knew how you are, Captain, you do mention your beloved Ross an awful lot."

Martha moved to stand beside Tosh. "You'll always be our captain, Captain." She reassured him with a warm smile.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Out in the hallway, the rest of the crew piped up and passed the cheer amongst them. "Long live our Captain!"

The Doctor managed to give his own 'aye', even if it was just a wee bit teary-eyed.

"Captain?" Tosh asked clearly stating that she was waiting for orders.

Straightening his spine and tightening his shoulders, the Doctor finally looked up at his first mate, and then over her shoulder to the hall and crew beyond. With a brisk nod, he decreed, "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>John stalked back onto land where a fearful David was waiting for him. "Prince John, your men, they're dead," David informed him. The young man was quivering in his boots, terrified that he'd be following the men over into the next life.<p>

John was filled to bursting with rage over Andy's death but he merely glared at the young boy before stalking away silently.

Swallowing hard David thanked the stars that he had been spared John's wrath and with no one to stop him, he whirled around and ran the other way, vowing to the stars above that he would not stop running until he reached home.

* * *

><p>After Jack's outburst over missing Rose's birthday, the air between Jack and Ianto was fraught with tension and Jack knew that it was up to him to make things right with Ianto. He was, after all the idiot who kept opening his mouth before thinking. Just as Jack was about to say something nice to Ianto, he was once again stopped by the sounds of rapidly approaching hooves, and once again Ianto found himself diving off the side of the road.<p>

As a caravan came into view Ianto realized he had seen the blond woman before. "I've met that woman. She's friends with the Doctor. He said she trades at the market near Wall." Ianto turned to look at Jack with a mixture of excitement and sadness in his eyes, "We could hitch a lift," he finished in a near whisper.

Jack had a thoughtful look on his face. "Really? She's a friend of the Doctor's? You sure?" Hope laced his voice and Ianto felt his heart shatter into brittle shards.

"Yes, yes." Ianto fought back the tears that threatened to fall over how happy Jack looked at the idea of getting back to Rose in time for her birthday.

Making a decision, Jack bolted out into the path of the caravan forcing Esther to come to sudden stop. Ianto rolled his eyes at the foolishness of this man. Grumbling under her breath Esther climbed down to deal with the fool who got in her way.

"Sorry! My name is Jack Harkness. This…" Jack began but was unable to finish as Esther caught sight of something.

"That's my flower!" Esther cried out and pointed to the white flower Jack had pinned to his jacket. "Eighteen years I've been looking for that. Give it to me now!" Esther demanded making a move for the flower only to be stopped short when Jack pulled out his sword.

"How dare you? This was a gift from his mother!" Ianto appeared from the tall grass and spoke angrily.

Esther shrank in on herself and adopted her helpless damsel act. "Oh. Perhaps I was mistaken," she said as she took a step back and Jack immediately felt badly as he heard the sadness in her voice and saw the tears in her eyes.

Jack never could stand to see a woman cry and he put away his sword hoping to calm her. "It's all right. It's obviously very valuable to you, so you can have it in exchange for what I need, a Babylon candle." Jack made his offer to Esther with a smile.

"And safe passage to the wall," Ianto quickly added, surprised that Jack hadn't made that part of his deal.

The blond woman shook her head in fear. "A Babylon candle? Oh, no, no, no! I don't deal in black magic."

"Really?" Ianto wasn't sure he believed this woman, something about her was off and his senses tingled with suspicion.

Jack was crestfallen; he had so hoped that a woman who knew the Doctor would possess the magical candle as well. "Well, can you give us a lift then," he asked in a much more subdued tone, "to the wall?" he asked.

Esther smiled at that. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? For the flower, I can offer you passage."

"Food and lodging on the way?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes at her speculatively.

Esther nodded. "Safe passage, I swear you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you're in now." She vowed with her hand over her heart.

Believing that he had a gotten a good deal Jack unhooked the flower from his chest and held it out to Esther who greedily snatched it from his hand and held it close. "Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?" She asked him, a wicked gleam entering her eyes.

Unsure of where she was going Jack offered the only answer he could think of, "Some kind of lucky charm?" He had thought it was just a flower, a keepsake of his father's from his journey over the wall.

Esther let out a maniacal, crackling laugh at his answer, "A very lucky charm indeed. _Protection_. In fact, the exact same thing that would've prevented me from doing this to you!" Before either Jack or Ianto could blink Esther cast a spell on Jack, turning him into a small frightened mouse.

"Oh, my God! What did you do?" Ianto demanded to know as a jolt of fear struck him.

Bending down Esther picked up Jack-mouse by the tail, "Much better." Turning on her heel and heading back towards her caravan Esther walked right through Ianto like he wasn't even there.

'_You shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it.'_

"I'll keep my word, you shall not be harmed." Esther told the mouse as she entered the back of the caravan and put Jack into a mouse cage. "There, food and lodging just like I promised."

Ianto had followed them in and spoke right into Esther's ear, "Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?" When no answer came, Ianto smiled and decided to tell her what he truly thought of her. "Then I would like to tell you that you smell of pee. You look like the wrong end of a dog. And I swear if you don't get my Jack back as he was, I'll be your personal poltergeist!" Ianto threatened the woman gleefully.

But due to Gwen's spell Ianto's threat went completely unheard by Esther and the blond witch walked out of the caravan unaware that the very star she once sought was right within her grasp.

Sighing, Ianto took a seat next to Jack's cage. "Jack? If you can understand me, look at me now." Ianto ordered softly but Jack-mouse just sat in his little cage and blithely nibbled on his cheese.

Biting his lip Ianto knew this was probably his only chance to say how he felt to his human, even if Jack wouldn't remember anything that he said. "You know when I said I knew a little about love? Well, that wasn't true. I know a lot about love. I've seen it, Jack. I've seen centuries and centuries of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars, pains and lies, and hate, it all made me want to turn away and never look down again."

"But to see the way that mankind loves! It's a wondrous thing! I mean you could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So, yes, I do know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be wild and unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable, and well, strangely easy to mistake for loathing."

Ianto took a calming deep breath as he prepared to spill out the truth beating away in his heart. "What I'm trying to say, Jack, is I think I love you. My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you and only you. And if you wanted to have it for your own, I'd wish for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me too, just your heart in exchange for mine."

It was a heartbreaking moment for Ianto; there he was finally revealing his truest, deepest feelings for Jack, and the silly little mouse found his cheese more interesting than him. Neither one of them noticed the beautiful blue bird watching them with a sad, sad look in her eyes.

Somehow Ianto managed to fall asleep in a very uncomfortable sitting position with his head resting on his arm near Jack's cage. When the caravan came to a sudden stop Ianto was jolted awake.

The door was thrown open and Esther stalked in and picked up the cage. Ianto shot to his feet in alarm and followed the witch, not trusting her to not harm his Jack.

Esther gently placed Jack-mouse on the ground. "The wall is one mile that way." She then flicked her fingers and turned the mouse back into his former self. "There, though the walk might take you a little longer than normal. Transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled for a while." With a laugh Esther turned on her heel and stalked away from Jack.

"You… Oh!" Jack tried to follow her only to feel his legs buckle and he hit the ground with a dusty 'oomph!'

"I warned you. Save your strength." Esther laughed and called over her shoulder.

As Ianto passed Esther the star couldn't help but stick his tongue out at the passing woman before rushing to Jack's side. "I've been so worried about you." Ianto whispered into Jack's ear as he supported the man's body against his.

"Rose," Jack whispered in a dazed tone.

"I think I preferred 'Mother'," Ianto joked, trying hard to hide his bitter disappointment that the first person on Jack's mind was Rose. Spotting an inn not too far off in the distance, Ianto began moving Jack in that direction. "Come on, you addle-brained, love-struck human. There's an inn over there. Rose's birthday isn't till tomorrow and I really think you need a bath and a good night's sleep before you present me to her."

Jack didn't want to move; he rather liked the feeling of Ianto's firm body pressed tightly against his. Nuzzling his head against Ianto's neck, Jack breathed in deeply, savouring and memorising the star's unique scent.

"Come on, Jack. It's not that far." Ianto barely manage to stop the shiver that began to course throughout his body as Jack's hot breath danced across his skin. If given a choice, Ianto would have been perfectly content to stay right where they were for a little while longer, well, all right, _quite _a while longer. He knew that their time together was drawing to a close, and Ianto wanted to make all the memories he could to keep him company during the many cold and lonely nights ahead.

"Okay." Jack somehow found the strength to force himself away from the comfort of the star's body and allow Ianto to help him towards the inn.

Upon reaching the inn and getting the only room available and getting Jack settled on its bed, Ianto then sought out a hot bath. A decadent moan of pleasure escaped the star's lips as he let his eyes flutter closed and let the hot water began to sooth his aching body.

"I think you're in my bath." Jack's unexpected voice had Ianto's eyes flying open with surprise; he thought he'd left Jack asleep in their room.

"Well, I'm certainly not getting out with you watching! Close your eyes!" Ianto ordered as he ducked down farther in the water.

Jack found Ianto's embarrassment so very cute and it brought a true smile to his lips. "Honestly, I'm not looking. Here, I'll turn away." Jack turned around to give Ianto some privacy. Jack could hear Ianto climbing out of the bathtub and it took all his willpower not to turn around; he would have given anything to see the star in all his naked beauty.

"All right, you can open them now." Ianto informed him crisply, and Jack quickly turned around and fought hard to keep a pout from his face when he saw that Ianto was completely covered up by an over-sized robe.

"Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?" Jack decided to get right to the point.

Ianto stared open-mouth at Jack, "But… But you were a mouse! You were a mouse!" he squeaked. "You wanted cheese! You didn't… I asked you to give me a sign and you didn't!" Ianto ranted at Jack and as he waved his arms in consternation and too-long sleeves flapped about, Jack thought he looked like a beautiful bird about to take flight.

Jack moved closer to the fuming star. "And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things? You want to know what the Doctor _really_ whispered to me that last day?" At Ianto's soft nod, Jack moved forward and cupped Ianto's face in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. "He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. And he was right."

As he heard Jack's words Ianto began to glow and when the other man moved in for their first kiss and their lips met, Ianto's glow began to fill the whole room with a silvery light.

Somehow, as is often the way in magical lands, the ghosts of all of the dead Prince ended up at the same inn as Jack and Ianto, and Eugene was lucky enough to chance upon the new lovers. "Hey, guys! Guys, come on! Come on, you got to come up and see this!" Eugene was so excited as he poked his head through the ceiling that he ended up peering out at his brothers from under the couch.

Owen shook his head, "No, thank you."

Rex glared at his brother, "Pervert!"

Eugene just shrugged. "Suit yourselves," before heading back to watch the show.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Owen began.

"Yeah," Adam nodded his head. "Uh, what is?" he asked, not following his brother's train of thought.

"It's too late for them. John will be here by the morning, find the guy, kill the star, get the stone, eat the heart, and be king forever." Owen explained patiently, ticking each item off on his fingers.

"So unjust," Adam agreed; he still wasn't sure he knew exactly what was going on, but he had always agreed with Owen when they were alive, and now was no different. "Still, at least we'll be free." He pointed out the only part of the plan that mattered to any of them.

His brothers all agreed with him; at least they would have that.

* * *

><p>Gwen knew she was running out of time as the power of the star heart she had consumed began to fade and her true age started to return with a vengeance.<p>

"You're very close. He's in the market town, one mile from the gap in the wall," Mary informed her.

"You speak as if this is good news. Do I need to remind you that Wall is not a part of our universe? If he crosses the threshold into the human realm, our star becomes nothing more than a pitted lump of metallic rock!" Gwen pointed out bitterly.

"Then I suggest you stop complaining and hurry up!" Suzie growled at her.

Taking her sister's advice, Gwen urged the horses to move even faster; she desperately needed to get to the star before he crossed through the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack gazed down fondly at the sleeping Ianto; his star was truly beautiful. Careful not to wake his sleeping lover, Jack cut off a lock of Ianto's hair. Pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead Jack snuck quietly out of the room. Ianto just smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Jack's pillow breathing in the man's scent.

Jack rushed down the stairs and awoke the sleeping innkeeper, Grey. "What? Oh, what do you want?" he demanded irritably; he hated it when guests woke him early, _'Why can't they just stay in their rooms where they belong!'_

"Sorry. Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" Jack asked.

Grey grumbled really out sorts to find he'd been dragged from his nice warm bed for such a ridiculous request. "Ask me again at a more reasonable hour."

"No, I can't. I have to go. Look, if my friend wakes up before I get back, please can you give him a message?"

Grey figured the only way he could get back to sleep was to agree, so he refrained –barely- from rolling his eyes. "Go on."

Smiling happily, Jack gave Grey his message for Ianto.

_A few hours later_

Upstairs Ianto awoke with a smile on his face. "You know, that's the first time I've ever slept at night. I can't believe it. Jack?" Ianto sat up in bed and called out to his lover. When no answer came and he found the room empty, fear gripped Ianto's heart tightly.

Throwing on his clothes, Ianto hurried downstairs, hoping that Jack was down there; he came upon Grey sitting behind the inn's front desk. "Have you seen my friend?" He asked after mentally crossing all of his fingers.

Grey nodded his head. "He left absurdly early." The inn keeper informed him. "Woke me from a good sleep and a great dream," the man added sourly.

A lump the size of the TARDIS leapt into Ianto's throat. "He left?" He repeated not quite believing that after the night he and Jack shared, after the words they had spoken, that Jack would simply up and leave without a single good-bye.

"He told me to tell you he's gone to see Rose because he's sorry, but he's found his true love and he wants to spend the rest of his life with him." Grey informed him in a toneless rote.

Ianto was so lost in sudden heartbreak that he didn't catch the last part of Grey's message. All he heard were a few key words, 'sorry', 'gone', 'Rose', and worst of all, 'true love'. "What? Are you sure?" A brief spark of hope flared his soul; maybe Grey had gotten the message garbled, or maybe he was giving him someone else's message by mistake. Anything was possible; he couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between them that Jack would still go back to Rose.

"I'm positive." Grey couldn't understand why Ianto was so upset. As messages went, that was a pretty good one; why Ianto would be so upset to find out his lover was coming back to him after telling some girl named Rose good-bye was beyond him. If he'd received a message like that, he knew he'd be jumping for joy.

* * *

><p>To Jack it felt odd being back in his village and he didn't like leaving Ianto alone; in fact, he would have rather stayed in bed with his star but he had a promise to keep. Arriving at Rose's house he was glad to see the blond woman exiting her home. "Happy birthday," he greeted her with a big smile.<p>

Rose turned and her mouth dropped open at the sight before her. "Jack, what happen to you?" She asked moving towards him; gone was the shop boy that she had last seen a week ago. Standing before her now was a true man. She wondered what could have happened to have changed Jack so much in a single week.

Jack just smiled at the woman who he once believed he loved above all others as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded handkerchief. "I found your star, Rose." He informed her with pride. "Just as I said I would."

"I can't believe you did it! Where's my star? Can I see it? Is it beautiful?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Yes. Yes, it is very beautiful," Jack agreed picturing Ianto as he handed Rose her gift.

With shaking fingers, Rose unfolded the cloth. "Well, it's awfully small," she said with a pout, finding nothing more inside than a lock of Ianto's hair.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's just a little piece, a token for your birthday."

Putting her disappointment behind her, Rose reached out to touch Jack. "Well, then forget about the star. It's not the star that I want." she purred as seductively as she could. She found this new, mature Jack to be quite enticing, and it was her birthday, after all. After the bust of a gift her star turned out to be, she certainly deserved something from Jack.

"You know what I want?" Jack took a step back from Rose and avoided her greedy, grasping hands. Since he'd met Ianto and fallen in love, his eyes had been well opened as just what sort of woman Rose Tyler really was, and for a moment, he felt a strong sense of pity for whatever man she did end up trapping.

"Yeah, I do," Rose batted her eyes and thrust her bosom at him.

Jack took Rose by the shoulders. "I want you to grow up and get over yourself," he told her before letting her go with a small push.

Rose could only stare in shock at Jack; this was not the love-sick puppy of a man that had left a week ago on a hare-brained quest. Of course it was at that very moment that Ross arrived on the scene.

"Ross!" Jack greeted his former rival with a nod.

"Harkness, you must have a death wish." Ross went to draw his sword.

"Ross! Ross, it's all right. She's all yours. Of course, if anyone were to ask me, I'd say that you are a much better match for the Doctor." Jack told him with a small smile which only grew as he saw a hopeful look enter Ross' eyes, and he heard the tiny intake of breath at the mention of the Doctor's name.

Rose interrupted them with an angry snort. "Why would I want this? It's just a measly handful of stardust now!" Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust as she let the dust be carried away by the wind. She dropped Jack's handkerchief into the dirt as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

An almost paralysing fear griped Jack. "Ianto!" he gasped. "He can't cross the wall." Jack spun on his heel and rushed towards the wall, all thoughts of Rose gone forever. He _had_ to get to Ianto in time.

'_God speed, Jack; save your love, while I find mine.' _Ross turned his attention back to the woman he had fooled himself into thinking he loved, when all a long his heart had belonged to the dreamer he had been blessed to meet so long ago.

* * *

><p>While Jack had been visiting Rose, Ianto had wandered through the market place, paying no attention to the sights and sounds around him, not really caring where he was going. He was so completely lost in his thoughts, going over the memories of Jack that he'd made, that he never noticed the redheaded woman dressed in a blue gown who was following the heartbroken star.<p>

After walking without a purpose for what seemed like hours, Ianto found himself heading towards the wall at the back of the market. As he grew closer anger and hurt filled him, and he decided that he was going to find Jack and give him a piece of his mind. Just as he was about to step through the gap and into the human world, he found himself yanked backwards so forcefully that he sprawled in the dust on his butt. Springing to his feet, Ianto prepared to push past the woman who had just treated him in such a callous manner.

"Stop! Stop! If you go through, there, you'll die!" Donna cried as she pulled the star as far away from the opening as she could.

"What?" Ianto could only blink in shock and the horror of what might have been turned his knees to jelly.

"If you ever set foot on human soil, you will turn to rock," Donna informed the stunned star, "Forever."

Before either one of them could say anything more, a familiar voice to both Donna and Ianto cut through the air, "Wretched slattern! Where have you taken me?" Esther growled as she stalked towards them.

Donna glared at Esther as she took a protective step in front of Ianto; she wasn't about to let Esther get her hands on her son's true love.

"Planning to enter Wall, were you?" Gwen's voice cut through the tension as she entered the clearing and instinctively Ianto knew they had a much bigger problem now.

Aging even as they looked at her, Gwen smirked as she once again laid her eyes on her star. "If death is what you wish, my dear, I'll be more than happy to assist you."

"Are you talking to me?" Esther pointed to herself.

Gwen took a good look at the blond woman and fought back a smile; it seemed her spell was still in effect. "You, small world," she muttered under her breath. "Anyhow, no, I wasn't. I was talking to the star," she clarified with a horrible gleam in her eye.

Esther blinked before taking a wild look around. "What star?" She demanded before her gaze landed on Donna and a very un-lady like snort escaped her lips. "My slave girl's no star. Any fool can see that. If she was, I'd have had the heart out of her chest a long time ago, trust me." Donna bristled at Esther's comments and her hands clenched at her sides.

"Trust you? Not a mistake I'll be likely to make again. What's it to be, Esther, heads or tails?" To Ianto and Donna's horror Gwen didn't bother to wait for an answer as she cast a spell on Esther that turned her into nothing but dust. The instant Esther the witch died, the delicate silver chain that had held Donna prisoner for more than two decades fell uselessly to the ground. Unfortunately, Donna's unbridled joy at finally be free was very short-lived.

"Well, time to go,_ star,_" Gwen said as she turned her attention to the Ianto.

Donna glared at the aging witch and feeling empowered by her freedom stated boldly, "He's not going anywhere with you."

Gwen laughed at that. "I think you'll find he is." With a flick of her wrist Gwen bound both Ianto and Donna's hands. "It's all right, you can come, too. Once our beauty and power are restored, my sisters and I will need a slave girl of our own. Now, you can ride in the carriage or be dragged behind it, your choice."

Seeing as they really had no other choice, Ianto and Donna climbed into the carriage and as it disappeared into the forest no one noticed the hidden viewer who had been witness to everything.

Arriving at the hole in the wall, Jack was hot, tired and sweaty after his run from Rose's house, but he was ready to do battle to get back through that gap to his Ianto. He was definitely not prepared for the sight of Wilf packing up his stuff. "What happened?" he asked the old man. "Where are you going?"

"I quit. I've spent nearly a century stopping you people from going out into whatever was on the other side, when what I _should_ have been worried about were those people from the other side coming in." Wilf was mumbling under his breath as he stuffed his clothes into a duffle.

Jack reached out and grabbed Wilf by the shoulders. "Just tell me what happened!" He demanded frantically; he needed to know if Ianto was safe.

"What happened?" Wilf laughed at that. "Oh, where to start?" Seeing the serious and oddly frightened look in Jack's eyes, the old guard dropped into a chair and began to tell him everything he had just witnessed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Come on!" Gwen snarled yanking open the carriage door. Bound together Ianto and Donna had no choice but to do as ordered. "Go on!" Gwen shoved them forward.

The doors of the decrepit mansion flew open before her, and Gwen marched triumphantly inside to proudly announce to her sisters, "The star!"

Mary and Suzie came rushing into the great hall eager to see their prize. Spotting the glaring redhead who stood protectively between her and the star, Mary crossed her arms and demanded to know, "And who else?"

"A slave for us. It will be nice to have someone else mop up when we've finished with our little guest," Gwen informed them smugly.

Suzie nodded her approval, "Oh, good work, sister. And just in time, too, you look awful!" She happily added with a smirk.

Gwen scowled at her sister as she shoved Donna down onto a ratty couch and pushed Ianto forward towards her sisters. Time was wasting and they had a star's heart to feast upon.

Crouching down Jack peered into the dirt-covered windows trying to catch a glimpse of Ianto. But his search was interrupted when the tip of a sword was suddenly pressed hard against his throat and a low, dangerous voice hissed menacingly, "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

Daring to take a glance at the man holding the sword against him Jack blinked in surprise; he knew this man. "John? I knew your brother, Owen." Jack hoped that acknowledging that relationship, such as it was, might help convincing John to remove the blade from his neck.

"Unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife, I suggest you answer my question. What are you doing here?" It didn't really matter to John that this man knew his brother; all he cared about was getting his hands on his stone and his star.

Jack didn't have time for this; _his _Ianto was in danger. "I might just ask you the same thing. There are four of them." He hoped that would convince John that he would need help.

Pulling his sword away from Jack's neck John took his own quick peek and located everyone; three women were centered upstairs and the fourth was moving slowly around the lower floor. "Do as I say and we may stand a chance." John issued his orders decisively.

"Wait. How do I know you can be trusted?" Jack asked, he wasn't about to let anyone get near Ianto who might hurt him.

"You don't. Why? Do you have another choice?" John pointed out the obvious to the other man.

"No." Jack hated to admit that John was his only option but such was life.

"Well, then, let's go." A cocky grin over took John's face. He hungered fiercely for a good fight; he needed to take his rage out on someone for Andy's death.

Together the two men moved towards the mansion doors ready to break them down. They had no way of knowing inside the house, Donna had unlocked the doors. When the door swung open easily John stormed in and grabbed Donna.

"Get off me! Get off!" Donna demanded as she managed to get a hand free and with all her might, she slapped the man holding her.

As John's head snapped to the side he immediately knew of only one person who could slap that hard. "Donna?"

Donna stopped struggling and stared at her brother in joy and bewilderment; she never thought she'd ever see him again, "John!"

'Donna!' 'Sister!' Their dead brothers, who had continued to follow John – some other of morbid curiosity to see him succeed, and the others out of anticipation for when he failed – cried together in happiness at finding their long lost sister again.

Pulling away from John, Donna felt an intense fear grip her heart as she moved towards Jack. "Jack, no! Jack, you shouldn't be here." she whispered fearfully, glancing over her shoulder to see if the witches had heard the sounds of their reunion and had come to investigate.

Jack gazed at the unknown woman before him and it broke Donna's heart to realise that her own son didn't recognize her. "I'm your… I'm your… I'm your mother." She finally managed to stammer out.

'_I'm your mother.' _The words echoed throughout Jack's head and down into his heart, and a bright smile lit up his face. With tears of his own streaking down his cheeks, he embraced the woman he had originally come through the wall to look for.

While the touching family reunions were going on downstairs, up in their hideous lair, Suzie, Mary and Gwen were watching the event in their magical mirror. With snarls of rage, they were forced to turn their attention from sacrificing the star, lying tied-up to preparing a plan to take care of those who would dare to interrupt.

Totally ignorant of the fact that his every move was being closely observed, the last surviving prince of Torchwood drew his sword. "I'll deal with them." John stated confidently as he moved forward swiftly and stealthily.

With identical horribly gleeful smirks on their faces, the three sisters moved towards the mortal prince. Even with their advanced years and age-diminished abilities, together they still had enough power to deal with one man. After all, puny humans were so terribly fragile.

Within seconds, the battle had begun, and Jack wanted his mother to get to safety, Donna had another, better, idea. Tugging on Jack's sleeve she nodded towards the cages full of snarling animals; each and every one of the beasts had a reason to hate the witches. While John was locked in mortal combat with the sisters, an unfair pitching of their evil magic against his brilliant and determined sword fighting, mother and son crept about in the shadows, releasing all the animals.

Out of the corner of her eye Mary caught sight of what they were doing and moved to stop them but she proved too late. Jack unlocked the last cage and the animals, all fully remembering the cruelty they had suffered so many times at Mary's hands, lunged for Mary with a unified roar of retribution.

"Rather well done," Ed applauded the animal's attack.

"Good riddance to you," Banana added with satisfaction.

"Oh, bravo!" Rex observed happily.

Enraged snarls escaped Suzie and Gwen's lips at the loss of their sister. Suzie snagged a strand of John's hair, pulled out a voodoo doll and despite their powers now down by one third, she was able to easily break John's leg. Both sisters hissed with pleasure when a sharp cry of pain escaped John's lips as he felt his leg give way with a sickening snap. Letting a wicked smile spread across her lips, Suzie moved towards a burning candle and lit the doll's arm on fire.

"Let's put out those flames, shall we?" Gwen suggested softly and Suzie moved towards the fountain where, with a crackled laugh, she dropped the doll into the water.

John began floating in mid-air the space around him seemed to ripple like waves. The prince struggled desperately to breath, his chest heaving and his limbs thrashing about uselessly. Donna could only watch helplessly as John drowned before their eyes. When his body fell to the ground with a thump, Donna was overcome by despair; she had finally found and then lost her favourite brother in the same fifteen minute time span.

Within seconds of his death, the ghost of Prince John appeared in between the ghosts of his brothers, Owen and Adam. For a moment no one spoke and even for the undead, the silence became awkward.

"So, what happens now?" Adam was the first to speak.

"We have to learn to live with each other." Owen said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Again."

"Forever?" Rex didn't seem too happy about that and neither did any of his brothers.

Jack knew that in order for him to focus successfully on the two remaining witches, he needed to get his mother to safety.

As if reading his mind Donna touched Jack gently on the arm. "Be the man that I know you are," she whispered, tenderly stroking her hand across his cheek.

Jack swelled with pride at his mother's belief in him. "Get outside." He instructed her, nodding towards the doors.

"Okay." Donna agreed, knowing that Jack needed to be able to focus all his efforts on saving Ianto and once she was safe he could do just that. Sticking to the walls and the shadows, Donna rushed out the door, once out safely, she moved towards a window so she watch what was happening.

Ianto hated being bound. The witches had left their magical mirror activated, and he had been able to view the events going down below him. Now all he wanted to do was offer Jack his help, but despair over losing his lover had made him so very weak and the leather straps were far too strong for him to break. All he could do was pray that Jack made it out alive and so the star focused all his energies on sending thoughts of faith, love and strength from his heart to Jack's.

Suzie moved towards Gwen. "Hurry! Go cut out the star's heart; I'll deal with him." She promised having fished the voodoo doll, mysteriously dry despite having been soaked in the water, out of the fountain. Seeing Suzie's plan Gwen nodded approvingly and moved quickly up the stairs.

Jack had just walked by the corpse of John and the invisible ghost brothers gathered around it when a nasty squishing noise made him pause. Curiosity made Jack look back in time to see John's body rise to its feet. Surprised at this odd turn of events, all of his dead brothers look at John, making sure he was still among them, and indeed he was, looking just as confused as them.

As he began to duel the dead John, Jack was very grateful that the crew of the TARDIS had taught him to fight.

John didn't know how he should feel as he watched his body fight the young man and listened to his brothers all cheering for Jack. A painful crunching noise drew John's attention back to the fight and he winced as he saw that his body now had a broken neck from running head-long into a marble pillar.

Jack ducked another swing from John's sword; this was getting him nowhere and Ianto was in grave danger.

Gwen had reached Ianto and in her hands was a razor-sharp meat cleaver hovering dangerously close to his chest. "Jack!" Ianto cried out as loudly as he could, knowing that he needed the other man's help.

Hearing Ianto's cry just as he backed into the chain that anchored the chandelier, Jack followed the loops upwards and he realized that the massive overhead fixture hung directly above Suzie. Holding his sword between his teeth, and grasping the chain tightly, he kicked the rusted anchor free and up he went soaring through the air just as John what would have been a killing blow.

Looking up Suzie only had time to let out a strangled scream before the chandler crushed her. A single shard of etched crystal struck her heart, killing her instantly, and the voodoo doll fell limply to the floor as did John's body.

Landing hard on the ground Jack struggled to his feet and he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, reaching the top just as Gwen brought the clever down with all her might.

For one brief moment Jack couldn't breathe; he had failed to save his one true love, and the pain of that failure made him want to join his star in death. Then he noticed that rather than rending flesh and bone asunder, the sharp blade had cut through one of the straps holding Ianto to the table. Ianto and Jack both looked at the Gwen in total confusion; was this some trick? Was the witch toying with them?

"Youth, beauty, it's all so meaningless now. My sisters are dead! Everything I care about is gone. Go." Gwen sobbed. Whirling around she severed the last of the leather straps and roared, "Go!"

Not needing to be told twice Jack quickly freed Ianto and helped him off the table before giving Ianto one brief kiss filled with all the love he felt for him. Breaking the kiss the two lovers quickly ran down the stairs wanting to get out before Gwen changed her mind.

Smiling with joy at her son's reunion with his lover, Donna ran to the slightly opened doors only for them to slam shut in her face and lock. "No!" she cried, pounding on the door.

Seeing the doors lock Jack pushed Ianto behind him as a wicked laugh filled the air.

Gwen moved towards the two letting her magic flow freely around her. "I owe you thanks, boy. What use was his heart to me when it was broken? And you got rid of my sisters for me, and now I can have it all for myself." Ugly dark magic rose from Gwen filling the air with a sinister green light.

Ianto surprised everyone when he whirled Jack around and wrapped his arms around his beloved human. "Hold me tight and close your eyes," he whispered into Jack's ear, and even in their dire situation, Jack was struck by the unique scent of his star. "No matter what, don't open them until I tell you, okay?"

"What? Why?" Jack asked confusion lacing his voice.

"What do stars do?" Ianto asked softly with a wickedly sweet twinkle in his eye.

Catching on Jack shut his eyes, buried his face in his star's neck and held on tightly to Ianto as he answered proudly, "Shine."

A star's light is one of the purest things ever created, and when it was fuelled by true love, no dark force in the universe was a match for it. With all the love he had for Jack behind him, Ianto began to glow, filling the mansion with a blinding light. Gwen let out a horrifying shriek as the star light destroyed her.

"Bravo!" Eugene cheered as he began to clap and with smiles on their faces so did the rest of his ghostly brothers.

Releasing his grip on Ianto, Jack asked, "Why didn't you do that earlier? You could have saved yourself and escaped from here." Both men heard the unspoken words, 'and from me'.

Ianto rolled his eyes fondly. "I couldn't have done it without you. No star can shine with a broken heart. I thought I'd lost you, but you came back." Ianto whispered, awe filling his voice. "You came back to me."

Jack smiled. "Of course I did, I love you." He admitted with a slight blush and that was all Ianto needed to hear before he pulled Jack into a deep kiss.

"Oi! Break it up, lover birds. I'd like to get as far away from this house as possible." Donna spoke up loudly as she entered the mansion again, effectively ending the tender moment between the two lovers.

Blushing a delicious shade of pink, Ianto broke the kiss and hurried over to Donna's side. Jack had to admit that he rather liked seeing Ianto blush and he vowed then and there to make him do it often. He was struck by the passing thought; _'I wonder if he blushes all over?'_ and he decided that he couldn't wait to find out.

The pocket watch that the brothers had fought over, killed and died for had been destroyed in the battle but the ruby itself had survived unscathed. Spotting the stone lying on the ground Jack picked it up and headed towards his mother and Ianto when the stone suddenly began to glow.

Donna walked over to her son. "The last surviving male heir of Torchwood bloodline, it's you, Jack," she informed him with tears in her eyes.

Shock circulated amongst Donna's brothers. Owen blinked before speaking, "But if _he's_ the new king of Torchwood, then…" One by one the brothers' ghosts were freed from their imprisonment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue **

"I crown thee King Jack of Torchwood." Donna proclaimed proudly for all to hear as she placed the royal crown upon Jack's head. Ianto, in his rightful place at Jack's side, smiled at his new husband.

It had been a great time of joy and celebration in the kingdom of Torchwood. Their beloved princess, Donna, once lost, had been returned to them; their new king was kind and caring and today was both a crowning and a wedding.

Jack and Ianto shared tender, loving smile before looking out at their friends and family in attendance. The TARDIS crew was right in front, cheering their hearts out for them. Martha and Tosh were cozied up together looking like a couple very much in love. Surprising was the fact that Ross was tucked possessively against the Doctor's side, and given the ugly glare Rose was giving those two men, it was clear that Ross had followed his heart. For a moment, Jack felt very sorry for Rose; in her greed, she'd been left with nothing.

Jack had been surprised and happy to see Rory among the guests, standing next to a smiling man in a bowtie, who he and Ianto later learned was a cousin to the Doctor. Even Wilf, the perpetually grouchy gap guard, had shown up out of the blue; "Always knew there was more than an empty field beyond that bloody wall," he had gruffly informed anyone who would listen.

Donna smiled at her son and new son-in-law and handed them a beautifully wrapped box. "My gift to you, to both of you," she told them before backing into John Harkness' loving arms. Jack had been inordinately pleased when his parents had made it abundantly clear they were together, forever. His mother was just the fire his dad needed to rekindle his life.

Opening the gift they were shocked to find a whole Babylon candle, its wick unburned and as white as snow, nestled safely inside. "Thank you." Ianto whispered his thanks to Donna. One day, he would show Jack the wonders of his celestial home and all the beauty the nights skies possessed.

_They ruled for eighty years but no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star. And Ianto had given his to Jack completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the Babylon candle._

In the highest tower of Torchwood castle two shadows were seen in the window, a candle was lit and then they were gone. Earthly human and heavenly star had become one, together forever.

High in the night sky the evening star returned and beside it a new star shining in time with him, both glowing joyfully and brightly over the kingdom of Torchwood for all of time.

_And they lived happily ever after._

The End


End file.
